


Experiments: A Love Story in Multiple Parts

by Emily_Creed_77



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Beast Island (She-Ra), F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Creed_77/pseuds/Emily_Creed_77
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak get to know each other better while exiled on Beast Island. Then have to adjust to a new life upon returning home.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 160





	1. Beast Island

“Will the accused please approach”. King Micah sits on his throne in the Hall of Bright Moon, the morning sun alighting the cavernous room with a glittering rainbow of colors. The cheery atmosphere acted as a balm for the dark proceedings of that day.  
“Whyyyyyy…. is this trial taking place at like 9 in the morning?” Mermista groaned.  
“I thought this was more of a tribunal? Or is it an inquest? I get those confused all the time” chimed in Scorpia.  
“Whatever it is I hope he gets what he deserves!”, grumbled Frosta.  
“Perhaps this should be a moment of all of Etheria to come together and forgive…” adds Perfuma.  
“Silence from the witnesses, please!” King Micah shoots the Princesses a glance. They stand in line and turn at the sounds of echoing footsteps, a deafening silence fills the Hall. Hordak and Princess Entrapta stood before the King flanked by two guards too many on either side.  
“This isn’t fair” whispered Scorpia “Entrapta’s not nearly as bad as Hordak was and if wasn’t for her work we’d all still be under Horde Prime’s control”.  
“Like She-Ra didn’t do anything to help like I dunno save the day? Come on” retorted Mermista rolling her eyes. Entrapta saw her friends and gave an excited wave.  
“HI!!! You all came!” Her inappropriate excitement was curtailed by a gentle rap on the arm from the Guards staff. “Silence!”, the Guard having spent all morning with her had lost all patience with her charge.  
“Lord Hordak you stand before us today accused of the following crimes committed against the good people of Etheria, and the Seven Kingdoms. Including but not limited to the wanton destruction of villages, leading to loss of life, destruction of….” King Micah listed all the crimes the former leader of the Evil Horde was responsible for. Hordak stood still as stone but his head fell ever so slowly as the mounting charges were read. Entrapta crept closer to her friend, wrapped a prehensile pigtail around his shoulders, until another gentle knock from the exhausted guard, this time on her head caused her retreat.  
“How do you plead to the charges Lord Hordak?” Asked King Micah.  
“It’s Hordak…” he answered softly “It’s just… Hordak now…”

  
“OH Hordak! Look! There it is!” Entrapta squealed from the bow of Sea Hawk's ship. She was excited to be returning to Beast Island, she had left one of her robotic friends behind and had made a promise to come back for her. Hordak being sentenced to community service on Beast Island as part of his reparations for horrific war crimes was just the excuse Entrapta needed. Though truthfully she couldn’t bear the thought of being parted from him and had convinced King Micah that someone should go to keep an eye on him. He was wary at the thought of her being there but the Princesses all vouched for her despite her shaky, at best, moral compass.

“AH! The dangerous and treacherous BEAST ISLAND! Home to countless monstrous monstrosities! A place feared by all who sail these seas! Perhaps I shall sing you a shanty!” Sea Hawk sang them a song of derring do and dangerous adventure that made Hordak smile, but he was actually just gazing at Entrapta as her lilac hair swirled in the sea air, as she leaned against the bow clapping along to his ridiculous song. She was so full of joy and life, perhaps this wasn’t the horrible sentence King Micah thought it to be. Alone for a year with Entrapta, a year, alone, he thought what if in that time things change? A feeling came over him he had never felt before.  
“It seems our dear friend has a bit of sea sickness! Perhaps you should check on him?” Sea Hawk pointed out to her that Hordak was indeed vomiting over the side his ship.

The island loomed before them. The treacherous First Ones’ dumping ground was awash in green doted with splashes of vibrant rainbow hues, great crystal formations and ruins cut through the new growth reaching to the sky above. The sense of foreboding just a whisper now like dying embers in a fire threatening to roar back to life.  
“It’s a bit different from the last time I was here” Entrapta marveled at her surroundings as she spoke into her recorder while the others unloaded the supplies by the shoreline. “It would appear that when She-ra healed the planet the magic even washed over Beast Island. There’s a tremendous amount of flora and greenery and I hear what sounds like the calls of unknown fauna. It’s practically a jungle teeming with life!”  
“And discarded First One’s Tech” said Hordak as he approached her. “I’m to understand we’re to clean up and catalogue it all. This may prove difficult.”  
“I’m sure we’ll figure something out! With your brilliant mind and my prior knowledge of the Island we got this. Did you unload my stuff? I’ll go double check the ship make sure we didn’t leave anything behind! There’s a purple bag I have to make sure I don’t forget!” Her voice trailed off as she ran back to the ship.  
“I envy you” Sea Hawk wrapped his arm around Hordak’s shoulder much to his surprise “what amazing adventures await you two. What I wouldn’t give to be marooned with my beloved Mermista on a deserted Island paradise, eh?” A blood curdling shriek from deep within the island pieced the air followed by a low roar. Sea Hawk laughed nervously. “I don’t think we packed any weapons given your um, uh, history and um sentence uh there’s some basic survival equipment…”  
“We’ll be fine” Hordak smiled. Marooned with his beloved. “and thank you. You’ve been most kind. I, I don’t deserve it.”  
“If I’ve learned anything it’s that life is too precious for grudges. I’ll be back in six months time to replenish your provisions. Heck it’ll be a year before you know it!”

***

A shadowy mass moved swiftly through the jungle underbrush, a black river dotted with bright red eyes. The darkness broke apart and burst through the trees just as Entrapta entered the clearing. It had been a pack of vicious Pookas trailing them that morning. The creatures each with a singular glowing red eye fixed upon their prey, with their open maws lined with rows of evil teeth. The healing magic had done little to change their temperament. She could hear Hordak calling her name in the distance to stop but it was too late. He ran as fast as he could through the lush verdant forest its nascent beauty belying its dangers. This place wants to kill us he thought. I’m not dying here, not now. He ran though a thicket of crystalline leaves that cut through to his skin and leaped over a rocky outcropping into the clearing.

  
“GET DOWN!” He screamed as he raised his arm and blasted one of the beasts in the face with an energy blast. Entrapta fell to the ground and covered herself with her hair and plugged her ears which did little to deaden the sound of multiple small explosions and the cacophony of Pookas screeching. It stopped. She peeked through her hair to find herself surrounded by dead animals and Hordak standing in front of her. “When I say stay close. PLEASE. STAY. CLOSE!”. He growled.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Thanks?” She pushed herself up by her hair. “It seems that arm canon I uh, brought along came in handy”.  
“Yes, it did”. He agreed begrudgingly. He didn’t like the idea of having contraband but it wasn’t as if anyone would find out. He was not as skilled at a bow and arrow and the small knife he was allowed to carry would’ve been useless. “Any other dangerous creatures you may have forgotten to tell me about? He sat down in the grass to examine his wounds. Pain was setting in.  
“There was this monster thing at the heart of the island … You’re bleeding!” Entrapta froze at the sight of crimson against the white of his tunic. I’ve done this she thought. “We need to go back” she put her tracker pad down and knelt beside him “we’ll, we’ll finish mapping another day…we have plenty of time…OH, you’re bleeding really bad!” pointing to a deep wound on his leg. Blood dripped on the emerald grass, jewel like droplets glittering in the noonday sun. “we need to bandage it there’s a first aid kit back at base camp why didn’t I bring it this is all my fault I’m sorry!” He calmly removed his cloak and ripped the hem to fashion a bandage that he wrapped around his calf. The sun shone hot overhead. Odd bird song echoed through the trees.  
“I should have planned our first excursion with more attention to detail. If anything this is both our faults” said Hordak “I’ve been in worse pain for most of my life it’s fine.” Entrapta felt better , and they quickly made their way out of the woods.  
“What a first day huh?” She asked. “I think you’ll need some new clothes”.

***

Hordak sat down by the campfire they had set up near the shore, as Entrapta prepared the rations. She had insisted upon it. His body ached but not from disease as before but the ache earned from a hard days work. He gazed for a long while at the light of the flames, until over come with memories he shook his head and stared instead at the blanket of stars above. He wondered if one of any of the multitude of stars was his true home. Horde Prime must have come from somewhere. He was a copy of a copy of a copy of…what was the original, where did he come from? He allowed his thoughts to trail away not wanting to think too much about that particular thought, it would come again as so many others often did to vex him. “Ta DA!” Entrapta presented her partner with a tray “TINY RATIONS!” She smiled as her voluminous hair fashioned itself into a comfy pillow beneath her as she sat next to him.  
“ I think we need to formulate a concrete multipart plan if we’re going to clean up this island in 6 months.”  
“I’m sentenced to a year Entrapta, we have a year” he answered softly staring again into the fire while rubbing his calf.  
“Oh I know that! But I think If I can fashion some helper bots from the scrap parts and what I packed I hypothesize we can cut that time in half! Then we’d have more time to explore the island safely and maybe other stuff too” she blushed. She got out her recorder. “Day 7. Beast Island. Hordak reports feeling…” she turned to him and pointed the recorder at him.  
“Tired” he answered slightly annoyed.  
“Tired. Oh! Are you ok?! Do you need me to make you a new exo- suit? I can! I’m sure I can fashion something out of all the old First Ones tech! This place is FULL of materials! I can make you something bigger and better and stronger and…”  
“Entrapta!”, he snapped at her. Not since their time during the war in the Fright Zone has he raised his voice to her, she stops stunned. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to raise my voice, I’m just tired. I’m fine. It’s just that I don’t need you to make me a suit, I don’t need one. She-Ra, she healed me, she drove the evil from me and healed my body too but the scars…they are all still there…not just my body” he puts his head in his hands running his fingers through his hair “ my thoughts some days are so confused…” he trailed off and looked up to see concern or was it confusion for her too in those lovely magenta eyes. “I’m just tired, it’s how do you say it? O.K.” he smiled at her. She had his hands in hers squeezing them gently. A tuft of her hair caressed the side of his face.  
“I know I don’t always understand perfectly but you can talk to me about it please don’t be afraid I’m, I’m your friend and your mine and that’s it!” She smiled broadly. Hordak smiled back. You look so beautiful under the light of the moons, he thought. How he wished he had the nerve to say it out loud.

***

Hordak stood digging his toes in the sand, eyes closed, hands loose at his side, his ears twitching slightly at the sound of the crashing water the singing birds. He breathed in deep the salty air, slow and steady emptying his mind of all thought the warmth of the sun on his skin. He had come to appreciate these moments of solitude. It had become a morning ritual of sorts. Entrapta would busy her self with an endless array of tasks, while he meditated. The near solitude had given him time to think and think and think. His memories of the Fright Zone, the War he had waged, the lives lost, the fire, flames, destruction and Horde Prime - they had retreated only to pounce on him in moments of quiet like these. He allowed them to wash over him.

  
“ _This isn’t ok Adora, he’s a war criminal and we’re all just supposed to be ok with him running off into the sunset with Entrapta, who uh by the way isn’t exactly innocent either”_  
_“He’s not the same…person that he was. You have to trust me Mermista. Horde Prime has been destroyed now. That, that man standing there isn’t evil. Not in his heart. He was under the influence of -”_  
_“Horde Prime, yeah we get it! Well, he wasn’t all those years we were in Despondos. He acted on his own, he has to answer for his crimes”_  
_“How do you plead to the charges?”_  
_“Hordak! It’s ok you’re free now”_  
_“Lord Hordak how do you plead?”_  
_“Guilty”_  
_“It’s Hordak…just…”_  
_“You can be who you want to be now”_

  
“I choose, now. I choose, true light. I choose, a righteous path. I choose love.” His whispered mantras on the wind did little to carry away his enormous guilt. 

Entrapta turned her attention from the nothing she was doing to Hordak standing on the shore as the sun rose. She wanted to give him his space so when he started this morning ritual a month into their temporary exile she didn’t question him at all. She had time on her side. Eventually he’ll tell me what’s going on she thought. He trusts you, you know that. They talked all the time. She had a captive audience for all her ideas and musings and he loved to listen to her. Entrapta loved that she didn’t have to explain herself to him. He knew what she meant when she said it. Does he though she thought, there was so still much left unspoken like a vague buzz in the air between them. She didn’t always pick up on subtle signals and began to have doubts. Well, there was only one thing to do when there was question left to be unanswered when it came to Science - set up an experiment.

***

A trio of bots cobbled together from debris themselves emerged from deep within the Island to the basecamp loaded up with debris and artifacts which they dumped into three empty bulk heads lined up along the shore. They turned and marched back into the jungle. Entrapta was flitting from bin to bin using her hair to move speedily about while she used a makeshift scanner to search for First One’s tech among the waste. “Got another one!” She waved Hordak over who was waist deep in the third bin tossing out garbage. Hard labor indeed he thought, as he toiled under the warm sun. He climbed out of the bin and ran over to her. She tossed down a red crystal which he then added to the growing collection of all sizes and colors that she kept by her tent. A large bot sat idle nearby keeping watch waiting to be called into service. Entrapta was over joyed when they found her on one of their excursions and the bot proved useful in aiding them in exploring the island safely tucked away in its cock pit.

_“You made this? From parts you just found?” Hordak marveled as they tore through the underbrush aboard the nimble bot._  
_“Yep! Back when Catra sent me here during the War when I was going to warn you about opening the portal that nearly destroyed all of Etheria and -“ she stopped herself. She could tell he wasn’t happy talking about the past that much she could figure out. “Sorry I didn’t mean to-”._  
_“You’re just stating a factual account, it’s fine.” His eyes filled with nothing but admiration for her fierce intelligence. A trait he found most attractive._

“We can go through them tonight!” She called out to him.

Hordak tossed her a crystal from the basket. “What does that one read?” Entrapta examined the First Ones writing by the light of the campfire shone through the crystal casting a blue light on here face and hair. A tendril of hair held a magnifying glass to her face.  
“According to this translation guide provided by Bow’s dads…'ON, OFF’…not very interesting huh?”. He chuckled. She loved to hear him laugh.  
“I suppose not everything can have a deeper meaning” Hordak fiddled with the magenta crystal he now wore on a chain he had fashioned.  
“You don’t find this tedious do you? I’d hate for you to be bored with all this a man of your intelligence!” Entrapta said as she looked up at him. “Though this is supposed to be a punishment for -“ she stopped. A heaviness seemed to fill the air. Hordak turned to watch the sparks from the fire float up from the flames to join the stars.  
“For what I’ve done. Yes.”  
“I’ll stop bringing it up I know that’s in the past now and we’re moving forward and-” Entrapta moved a bit closer to him her hair on his shoulder.  
“I wouldn’t call being here with you punishment Entrapta. I am grateful you agreed to come especially since this sentence was mine alone to serve out, and you were fully pardoned for the work you had done. You could be home in Dryl, instead…”  
“We get to examine all these amazing artifacts and explore ruins!”. She excitedly answered trying to lighten his mood. “Together”.  
He turned his attention to her. “Is it enough though? I tried to conquer a whole planet, people died because of me. When we return. What will the people say? Will I ever be forgiven? I’m hated by a whole planet Entrapta! All someone has to do is look at my face and they’ll be reminded of the war and the destruction and the evil…” She took his face in her hair. He turned and looked into her eyes.  
“I know it’s not easy. I know what it’s like to be hated, maybe not by a whole planet but I know the feeling and maybe no one will ever forgive you but I do and know our friends will, maybe that’s just enough to start?” She wanted to say more, but stopped herself, she hadn’t the poetry of language to express it not yet. “I never hated you.” She traced the outline of his crystal with a tendril of hair. They stopped cataloging for the night and spent a long while in comfortable silence beneath the endless expanse of stars and galaxies above, until the fire died down and they went off separately to their tents, to dream.

***

“I told you SO!” Entrapta burst into Hordak’s tent. He woke up immediately being the light sleeper that he was.  
“What is going on? What is the meaning of this? Oh sorry…” Rubbing his eyes. He opened them to find her leaning on her hair inches from his face, back lit by the morning light.  
“Ooohh, your eyes are turning back to red did you know that?  
“I hadn’t noticed”, he sat up and ran a hand through his long hair.  
“Ohhhh and the blue is coming back to your hair…fascinating! You need a haircut.”  
“You were saying something?”  
“Oh yes! It’s the six month mark and thanks to your brilliant planning and my bots we’ve exceeded our clean up goals! By 25 percent!” She shoved a blinking tablet in his face.  
“That’s excellent work, my dear”. She sat back. My dear, the words settled into her heart for a moment. She had noticed when he started calling her that. She knew it was a term of endearment but she was sad she couldn’t reciprocate. She found him to be the most beautiful and intelligent man she had ever known. She just couldn’t think of a pet name for him. All the ones she had ever heard people use didn’t have the dignity he deserved or fit his personality.  
“Entrapta? Entrapta?” She blinked. Hordak looked at her with concern.  
“Oh sorry sort of drifted off there”. She blushed.  
“I was asking what you have planned for us today then?” Hordak asked as he sat up and stretched his arms the blanket fell from around his shoulders to reveal his scarred flesh. The work of cleaning up the island had proven to agree greatly with him. While still lean, he had gotten stronger, healthier, she found herself attracted to him physically even more so. The crisp morning air felt refreshing. Tendrils of hair reached out and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders.“Any experiments to run? Perhaps we explore the island there may be more dangerous fauna in need of exterminating, perhaps we should catalogue the changes here on the island.”  
“Or maybe we just stay here, there’s an experiment I’d like to run” she said trying to be coy.  
“Allow me to get dressed and ready for the day. I’ll gladly join you in your work, perhaps after tiny breakfast” he said trying to be humorous.  
“Oh, I guess I’ll go do that then” crestfallen she got up and turned to leave. No Entrapta she thought. It’s been six months, six long months working together, long talks by the fire, counting the stars, and talks of the future. She had to know. She closed the flap to the tent and turned around. “No, I’d like to stay for a moment I have a hypothesis I need to test”.  


Hordak was taken a back for a moment at her welcome boldness. “Should I get up um dressed or uh” he stammered. His cheeks blushed, even in the dim light she could see the stark contrast of red against his white marble skin. Entrapta’s heart beat faster. His eyes glowed softly.  
“Stay. Right. There.” She knelt down beside him. A tendril of hair reached out and caressed the side of his face. Slowly traced the outline of his high cheekbones and jaw, then down along his muscular neck she caressed his collar bone and traced the scarring on his chest and shoulders like a butterfly in her delicate manner. She had pulled the blanket off him and in one quick awkward movement, that charmed him, she straddled her friend and kicked him inadvertently in the ribs with a steel toed boot.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you! That wasn’t what I meant to do I was trying to k-“ Hordak wrapped his arms around her pulled her even closer. “I’m fine”.  
“Your heart rate is up” she giggled.  
“As is yours my dear”. He whispered in her ear as he gently rubbed her cheek with his. They turned to face each other. His eyes glowed a bit brighter, his ears fell down slowly. “What was your hypothesis?”.  
“That you liked me more than just a friend, even back in the Fright -“ Hordak reached up, ran his hands through her locks and pulled her in carefully as they shared their first kiss, of both their lives ever, with each other. She was surprised at just how warm and welcome he felt. He marveled at the touch of her soft lips. She felt her thighs flex involuntarily her body responding to his touch. He breathed in deep her scent as he moved his hands to her waist. She pulled away from him briefly. They opened their eyes. The only sound was of the waves crashing on the shore and their breathing.  
“-Zone, I was going to say Fright Zone. So am I correct?” Her gloved hands were on his shoulders now. Deep in his mind, an ancient, primal desire swelled. He felt an urge to take her, make her his. What were these thoughts? This voice? Had he not been fully healed, did some darkness remain in his heart still? His mind reeled. “Take your gloves off and I’ll answer you dear”. She smiled her huge grin the one that made his heart happy and she removed her gloves. He took her hands in his and placed them on his bare chest over his heart. She then leaned down and kissed him softly feeling his heart race. He broke the kiss by turning his face away from her. “I’m sorry. The answer is yes, yes but…” he stammered his self doubt, his fears rushing to the front of his mind, the mighty Hordak brought low by this strange beautiful woman that speaks of beauty in imperfection what madness was this? “…I’m… afraid of all this of these feelings and thoughts I’m having and, and when you touch me its so wonderful and…frightening.” He closed his eyes, his head low. “I don’t deserve lo…”.  
“Oh Hordak” she whispered “it is wonderful and new experiences can be scary everyone knows that! But we can do this together. One experiment at a time, just you and me” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight “you’re not alone anymore. Trust me?”  
“Yes my dear completely”.  
“I think we should run another test just to be sure….my…love?” Entrapta's eyes were filled with happy tears as her beloved pulled her in for a long deep kiss.


	2. Interludes

“You sent him where? To do what?!” Bow demanded. He, Glimmer, Adora and Catra were in the war room having a briefing with King Micah after returning from outer space. “We leave for a few months and you-“

“Bow!”, Glimmer tried to calm him down “Don’t talk to my Dad that way!”, as well as try to maintain some civility and etiquette.

“It’s ok Glimmer” King Micah calmly replied. “Just so you’re all aware we had a fair trial and Hordak plead guilty to all the charges he seemed quite remorseful.” Bow paced about the room. Catra let out a small chuckle while sitting by the window, Melog curled at her feet, staring out into the courtyardshe was happy to be back home.

“Yeah, right. This is Hordak we’re talking about?”. Her tail swished and twitched. Melog growled lowly sensing her unease “I doubt it”.

“We sent Entrapta along to keep an eye on him”, the King explained and a wave of realization washed over him. “Oh dear…”

“WHAT?!”, Bow was apoplectic “You sent two technological geniuses. With questionable motives. To an island. Filled with First Ones’ Tech?! The same Island Entrapta made a fully functioning bot out of just spare parts!”

“He’s sorry! You heard what my dad said!” Yelled Glimmer. “How could you say that about her? Entrapta wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone. I think?”

“I didn’t say _that_ exactly but this is a bad idea!”, Bow was trying to calm down and failing. Catra continued to laugh quietly to herself. King Micah sat down slowly and began to second guess a multitude of decisions. Adora stood silent before a tremendous rainbow colored mural commemorating She-Ra and the Battle with Horde Prime. She had been painted triumphant, sword held aloft, the dark shadow of Prime being dispelled into oblivion surrounded by herfellow princesses. She took a deep breath.

“Everyone! Please!”, they all fell silent as Adora spoke. “Hordak did horrible things when in the Fright Zone. He tried to conquer Etheria. Trust me I’m more than aware of his crimes, but She-Ra, she, I -“ she paused “he’s been healed. The evil driven from him all that’s left in him now is…. good, whatever humanity Entrapta sees in him. That has to be enough for us. King Micah has Entrapta been sending you status reports?”

“Every. Single. Day.”, he sighed “Highly detailed too. I might add a little too detailed…”.

“See guys? It’s fine! Everything is going to be just fine”. Adora was sure of it. They all went back to take their seats there was so much else to catch up on.

“So Bow please tell me more about this skeleton man you encountered?” Asked King Micah.

“Oh that was a crazy day! He was like huge, like really strong but had a skull for…”

Catra looked at Adora with concern as they went back to join the briefing. She stopped her. “Adora? How can we be sure? Really, really surethat Horde Prime’s influence is gone from him? I spent so much of my life afraid of him and…”. Fear flashed in her eyes, and too many bad memories.

“I have to believe that there’s hope Catra. That he’ll choose the right path. I need to know that people can change”. She kissed Catra.

“Sure they can” Catra smiled wryly as they went back to their seats.

***

An explosive crack of thunder tore through the air above Beast Island, followed by another even louder explosion that seemed to shake the earth sending birds and leaves flying from trees and mysterious animals scurrying deep into the greenery. Smoke rose from the shoreline near the bulk heads.The source of the violent noise a large device resembling a canon had been constructed.

“Oh! it’s on fire! Hordak!”, Entrapta nervously called out. Hordak ran along side the device shovel in hand and then began to furiously throw sand on the burning metal to extinguish the flames that seemed to be shooting from all directions now.

“Entrapta! Get away!”, he called out concerned for her. She jumped down and away from the controls while he continued to put out the blaze.“Ugh, another failure!”, he cried out. He stopped shoveling. The flames were out. The smell of burning and ozone hung in the air.“I suppose we just have to try again.” He muttered to himself.

“Third time will be the charm! I just know it! I think we overloaded the power couplings!” She cried out to him from near her tent a safe distance away.He trudged along the hot sand to her and then planted the shovel in the ground next to her feet. He was covered in soot. She perched herself up on her hair and kissed him, her face then sooty “Who knew making a garbage vaporizer would prove so difficult it has to be strong enough to vaporize an object but not too strong wish we had thought of this six months ago we’dhave had the island cleaned up even quicker! Provided we would have been able to get it to work in the first place I guess. I know we’ll get it right! And what better place to run tests huh?”.

“Yes,and perhaps prove my worth to Etheria, it could be a most useful invention.” He added, as he tried to rub the soot from his face with his equally filthy arm. He turned to see the ocean, still as glass, the afternoon sun glittering on its surface beneath a cloudless sky. “I think we should take a break for the day. We’ve done enough.” He removed his hooded cloak which was looking a bit worse for wear.

“Are you sure? We can’t stop now right in the middle of experimenting I think I can reroute the power to-“, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently a most enjoyable way he had found to get her attention. She would often prattle on endlesslymostly on purpose as of late.

“How about a swim?” He asked. She grinned and giggled, then started laughing. She broke away from him and started running.

“Race you Hordak!”, she took off to the shoreline while her pigtails worked at removing some clothing as she ran. He let her win.

Hordak hung the wet clothes up by the fire. A blanket clad Entrapta sat on thelounge chair he had made from the wood of felled trees and scrap metal. She warmed herself while wringing out her hair. He watched her in fascination and he wondered for the first time how exactly she was able to manipulate her hair. She reached up and out adjusting her hair and the blanket fell, he immediately turned around.

“Entrapta I was thinking about…” he peeked to ensure she was covered up. She looked up at him. The warm orange glow of the sunset alighting her face. The two had settled into a comfortable domesticity and he found himself wishing he could live in these moments forever. The sun had begun to set earlier now. His time on the Island coming to an end.Not yet he thought .

“Me too!” She answered “I think I have a solution to the power problem on our device. We need to rig up a sensor that could scan an object and cross reference with a database to ensure that the object IS garbage and can then automatically adjust itself accordingly! Problem is I don’t have anything here that can do that, but I definitelyhave the proper equipment at my lab back home!”.She shook out her hair.“What were you thinking about?”.

He sat down next her “That if you don’t mind I’ll prepare the rations tonight. You’ve been working so hard. You, deserve a rest” and I love you he thought . He reached out and took her face in his hand taking care not to scratch her memorizing how she looked. 

“ But I like working with you! It’s not work really if you enjoy it. A challenge yes and sometimes frustrating but it’s ok. It’s hard for me rest. It’s like there’s always so much to do so many problems to solve things to tinker with!” She looked up at his loving face, fiddled with his hair and recognized his kindness “Thank you. That would be nice” He planted a kiss on her forehead. “Hordak I lo -“ she said but stopped herself as he got up abruptlyto see what dehydrated delights were left that he could fashion into their dinner.

“Yes my dear?” He called back to her “Oh there’s some of that blue gelatinous pudding you like left! You were saying?” He stuck his head out of the tent to see her poking at the fire with a stick. She was daydreaming as she often did. Her mind was constantly racing with thought and theories, when she was with him though she found she was able to slow down. He had an almost calming effect on her. She knew he was preoccupied with proving his worth. She surmised it was just a part of his personality an inborn quirk . Made sense if he had been created to serve under Horde Prime.He didn’t need to prove anything, she thought not to her at least. She fiddled with the fire. She loved him.

Hordak returned with a tray of rations he had tried his best to miniaturizeknowing her penchant for tiny foods. She looked up at the moons faint light in the darkening sky. The stars were starting to make their presence known.

“It’s amazing isn’t it Hordak?” She asked. “Look at all those stars, all those planets, all the endless possibilities! Oh I can’t wait to go back!” She ate a tiny pudding.

“Back where? he asked.

“SPACE!” She cried. “It was so amazing flying through the stars on Darla, you remember the spaceship?I told you all about her. You know! You’ve been to those places seen alien worlds, unknown civilizations! Tell me more about all the wonders you’ve witnessed.”

“Yes, but, that was all before I came to Etheria. I was a different person then. It wasn’t exploring” He stared off into the middle distance fists clenched. “ It was conquering”.

“I’m sorry, sorry I, I didn’t mean to upset you. If you don’t want to talk about it now you don’t have to”.She took his hand in hers and leaned against him. She hated to see him troubled by his past. They ate in silence as the sky darkened from gold to blue to purple to inky black filled with stars twinkling in a dizzying array.

“Perhaps…” he said at long last “one day, if possible, we could go and explore the galaxies together? Entrapta?”. He looked down to see his exhausted beloved asleep, another day done, another day closer to an uncertain future.

***

Hordak stood paralyzed in darkness . A multitude of silver tentacles shot out from the dark and wrapped themselves around him. There was a flash of sickly green light and he was surrounded by thousands of disembodied eyes.A voice was heard in the green light that shone from them.

_“You have been so thoroughly corrupted”_

He tried in vain to cry out aspain coursed through his body as the inky blackness surrounded his body and slithered into his throat taking his voice.The floor fell out from beneath. He was falling in endless dark. The taunting voice of Horde Prime laughing at him.

_“Most unloved and unworthy among my brothers”_

He fell into the cleansing font of glowing green life force surrounded by the cacophonous chanting of his clone brothers as his memory was wiped clean and torn to pieces again, and again and again. While images of his days as Prime’s top general flashed before him. Of the worlds and people whom he helped conquer. Of fire and flame and death. Thousands of green eyes fixed upon him as he was forced to relive his days of former glory.

_“Prime shall rise again so it has been so it always shall be”._

The darkness lifted as a soft purple light fell upon his face and he let out a single scream through the pain.

_“I am not your brother!”_

_“I’ve had enough of this chatty little rebel dispose of her now.”_

_“Hordak!”_

_“It’s ok you’re free now…you can be who you want to be”_

“Hordak!”

_“Do it now!”_

_“_ Hordak!” Entrapta shook him gently by the shoulders with her hair. “Wake up it’s ok ” she whispered. He opened his eyes to see her faceand caught his breath as he sat up, a plummetingsensation clung to him.

“I’m sorry I-“ he stammered. She knelt beside him and put her lantern down filing the tent with a warm orange glow. “-I didn’t mean to wake you was I that loud?”

“Yes very! You were shouting in your sleep. But it’s fine! It’s a short walk from my tent to yours no big deal just thought I’d make sure you’re ok” the same as she had done the night before and the night before that ever since the nightmares began, a few months into their stay. She thought that seeing a friendly face instead of darkness might make him feel better upon waking. She wasn’t wrong.

He turned and hugged her. She held him there fora long while in her arms and the comforting softness of her hair stroking his arms until he sat up and spoke at last “Thank you” he whispered.

“You don’t have to whisper there’s nobody else here” she said. He chuckled. “Glad you’re feeling better, well, goodnight!” As she got up to leave he reached out and grabbed her by the hand.

“Don’t…Don’t go” he pleaded gently with her.

Entrapta was intrigued she was thinking of trying a more intimate experiment, that was of extreme interest to her insatiable curiosity. She had been waiting for the right time. Now, she thought. Her hand trembled.

“Stay here with me” he said steadying her hand.

Her heart and mind raced with excitement and anticipation. “I have an idea I think we should try out-” she was about to expound on her new hypothesis when he wordlessly pulled her down onto him self and embraced her as they shared a long kiss. She could feel the warmth of his hands caressing her through her nightshirt as he slowly moved them to the small of her back. She squealed with delight as he then kissed her neck followed by small soft teasing bites.

“Of course I’ll stay” she quickly sat up. “ As long as you let me try to figure out another hypothesis” she answered as Hordak raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

“Anything you want dear…” She jumped off of him pushing off her prehensile locks and stood up.

“Great!But first things first we need to figure out a more comfortable way to do this, I’ll go get some pillows! And we should definitely switch places you’re so much taller…” she ran out of his tent leaving him slightly dumbfounded, she returned in a moment carrying extra blankets and indeed more pillows. He stood by watching her work, in bemusement. After a few minutes of her rearranging the bedclothes, she turned to him. Backlit by the warm glow the lantern’s light shone though her loose oversized shirt illuminating the lines of her body. She then fell onto her hair backwards on the makeshift bed. “Much better!” She declared grinning broadly at him as she stretched her arms above her head. He fell to his knees before her.She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close in a full body embrace his head under her chin as he listened to the steady rhythm of her beating heart.

“What is your hypothesis this time?” he asked nervously knowing the answer.

“That you may want more from me need more from me that I have more to give you I’ve never done this before -“ He lifted his head and gazed lovingly at her face as she spoke.

“Entrapta you’ve given me so much.I, I’ve never done… anything like this before either. I don’t think I…I couldn’t bear the thought of making you …” He said in hesitation.

“It’s ok. You’re not making me do anything. Think of it as just another experiment! I have a feeling we may really…like it. ” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “You really do need a hair cut”.

Hordak admired her forthrightness. He marveled at her beauty and the heat of her body against his filled him with over whelming longing. “I love you Entrapta”.

“Oh Hordak,” The princess who was never at a loss for words found herself near speechless“I,I love you too”. A tendril of hair reached out and turned down the lantern light.

The next day it was decided that it was only logical to have one tent for the duration of their exile.

***

Entrapta and Hordak warmed themselves by the fire after another long days’ work. The nights were getting noticeably colder. She was cuddled up next to him her one pigtail around his shoulders she was massaging his aching hands. They sat as they did in silence mesmerized by the flames. She never felt so safe and secure. “What’s the first thing you want to do when we get back home?” She asked. “I miss Emily, and the other Princesses and Wrong Hordak and…” Hordak heard her but wasn’t listening as he was gripped with a sudden sadness and a tightness in his chest. Home. Back home. It occurred to him he had no actual home to return to. Etheria wasn’t his. The Fright Zone, no longer that, it was Scorpia’s kingdom once again. This beautiful seclusion was coming to an end. What was he to actually do now, go now?

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you over the waves, did you say something?” He answered softly staring up as a shooting star streaked across the deep indigo and violet sky. The world lay still the only sound the crashing waves upon the shore, the crackling of the campfire. 

“I SAID WHAT’S THE FIRST THING YOU WANT TO DO WHEN WE GET HOME!” She shouted. Hordak remained silent. She sat up straight. “Are you ok? Somethings wrong. Did I do something? Hordak? What’s wrong?” She stared at him searching his face and his body and her memory for some clue as to what she might have done.

“It’s funny? I don’t want to go back. Being here with you has filled me with such joy and purpose I could stay forever. Perhaps I don’t need to return I could stay here…” he said. Entraptasaid nothing and thought about his words . She tried to gloss over his worry with her usual cheery relentless optimism.

“That’s silly!” She retorted. “You can’t stay here. I can’t stay here. My Kingdom needs me. It’ll be fine. You’ll see”.

“What do mean? It’ll be fine? How can you be so certain? Where will I go? You said so _your_ kingdom needs _you_. I have no kingdom. No home. I’m not from here. I may never know where I truly belong orcome from how can you be so certain that it will all be fine?!”. Annoyance creeping into his voice as he stood up.

He can be so dramatic thought Entrapta “Because you’re coming home with me to Dryl that’s where you belong, I don’t like to make assumptions but it seemed pretty obvious! That’s what I thought we were doing?”

Hordak felt a weight lift from his heart“Yes, quite obvious”, he said feeling rather foolish. A home. A real home. Home with his beloved.“Um, we have some time still until then…we need to finish up our work here on the Island we, we mustn’t get distracted.” He stood with his arms behind him standing tall. She stood next him looking up at the night sky. “What are the odds of finding your home-world? Because I’ve been working on the numbers and…”.

He cut her off “Mathematically? Astronomically high, my dear.No more like nigh impossible. The odds of finding the correct planet among thousands, nay millions?” He shook his head.She reached up and took him by the hand and leaned on him.

“I’ll take those odds…” she whispered to herself.

***

Hordak’s morning mediation was disturbed by a sight he spied along the horizon.A ship, Sea Hawk has returned to take them home a few days early. “No, I’m not ready, not yet” he says out loud to the wind and waves. He turned to seeEntrapta standing close enough to have heard him. She looks on with concern. “I suppose we should finish up packing and breaking down camp” he turns to head up to the basecamp.

“Ahoy!” Sea Hawk called out as he dropped anchor. “I have returned to see you two safely home. It’s good to see you! I see the fresh air has done you good my boy!”. He laid out the gangplank and ran up the beach to join them, the singular tent did not escape his notice.

“Why you look positively in the pink” he nudged Hordak in the ribs. Hordak couldn’t hide his blushing which proved irresistible to Sea Hawk’s good natured teasing. “So did the time just fly by eh?”.

“I’d appreciate if you’d refrain from talking about all this, it’s not…proper”. Hordak replied as Entrapta walked by arms and hair fully loaded with various pieces of tech.

“What are you two talking about?!” She asked as she passed them.

“Um just about how… um busy you two must’ve been, and how excited you must be to return home to Dryl” said Sea Hawk with his arm around Hordak who grumbled under his breath. “You two must’ve had some fine adventures I’m sure?”

“Oh yes! We were REALLY busy! You have no idea ! But Hordak and I had plenty of time together. Guess what?! We had s-“ she was interrupted by a visibly nervousHordak.

“Entrapta! I seem to have lost my crystal can you run and check up by the tent”

“You got it my love!”, she ran up to search.

“Would that be the crystal you’re wearing around your neck?” Asked Sea Hawk.

“Yes”, answered Hordak refusing eye contact.

“That one right there” Sea Hawk pointed to his neck.

“Yes”, he grumbled in reply

“Ah, I see. What was she about to say do you think?” Sea Hawk grinned.

“Mr. Sea Hawk I’d appreciate it if we didn’t delay our trip back. We have much equipment to load and it’s just the two us…” he trailed off and started walking away. “So, please get to work”.

“Aye, Aye boss!” Sea Hawk jokingly saluted him, ever the romantic at heart it made him happy to see a man in love. He sang to himself while loading the ship.

“It’ll be fine ok, I promise”, she reassured Hordak “I’m sure our friends miss us! Oh I can’t wait to see Emily! And Wrong Hordak, and Mermista, and Scorpia and Perfuma and OH Adora Bow and Glimmer must be back from SPACE by now…” He tuned her out again around ‘Wrong Hordak’ and wondered what in Etheria had happened to all his clone brothers.


	3. Home

“Do you think the banner is big enough? I should have made it bigger!” Scorpia was fixing and fussing overa tremendous multi colored banner they had hung up above one of the docks at Salineas.

“It’s perfect!” Perfuma reassured her nervous friend. “She’ll love it I’m sure,but you know what it needs?” She motioned gracefully with her hands and added some exotic flowers and vines to steady it with her magic.

“Do I have to be here?” Grumbleda visibly nervous and agitated Catra as she andAdorasat upon some large crates of cargo.

“If I have to be here, you have to be here,” Mermista said as she passed them by on her way to the edge of the dock.

“This is your Kingdom of course you have to be here.” Catra wasn’t in the best of moods.Frosta sat down next to Catra.

“It’s ok” she said. “I’m not too happy about all this either.” Declared Frosta as she crossed her arms and scowled in solidarity. Adora smiled to herself and cuddled up next to Catra. Adora hugged her at the waist and leaned on her shoulder, kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s all going to be fine, he’s served his time we have to give him and Entrapta a chance. ”

“Yeah,yeah I know I know” she muttered in reply.

“I can see them!” Bow called out to the Princesses “Where’s Glimmer?” At that very second she teleported on the dock next to him.

“Am I late?” Glimmer asked breathlessly.

“Just in time”. He took her by the hand. He stood back to check out the banner. “Uh, guys I think you forgot something.”

Hordak and Entrapta stood arm in arm at the bow of Sea Hawk’s ship watching as the great sea gates of Salineas came into view over the horizon. Entrapta could sense his body tensing up at the sight. “The last time I was here my forces had demolished the sea gate. The Horde had taken over Salineas-“ he started.

“That’s over now my love”She took his hand in hers. “I’m here now everything’s going to be fine” she perched herself up on her hair and kissed him.

“You can’t promise that”. He squeezed her hand as the boat approached the mighty Sea Gates.

“Maybe, maybe not but I can promise that we can keep moving forward right? Just don’t give up! Keep trying to be better?” She searched his face “Right? OH LOOK! They made a banner!” She pointed to the welcoming sight which read ‘WELCOME HOME ENTRAPTA’ “see I told you it would be fine!”. His stomach sank.

Hordak stood alone by the ship at the end of the gangplank. A cadre of clone dock workers descended upon the ship and began to unload the cargo taking him by surprise. “Good afternoon brother!”, the clones greeted him. He bristled at the greeting. He slowly walked away from the ship and toward the friends who took turns welcoming their friend home.

“Oh it’s SO good to see you! You look great! OH! I have a surprise for you!”. Scorpia called out. Emily, Entrapta’s favorite bot rolled out from behind a cargo crate on the dock.

“Emily!!!” Entrapta ran up and hugged her bot. The bot beeped, blooped, and buzzed and rolled around in contentment. “I missed you SO much!”.

One by one they went through the formalities of welcoming them home on behalf of their respective kingdoms. They neglected to mention Hordak by name.

“On behalf of the kingdom of Brightmoon I welcome you home Entrapta of Dryl” announced Glimmer doing her best at being royal. Bow nudged her gently. “…and Hordak”.

Hordak walked up to the group they all fell silent. Bow extended his hand “Welcome back.” They shook hands.

“Thank you all. I hope to prove myself worthy of your trust and perhaps friendship. My Entrapta has spoken most highly of all of you”. He glanced at the Princesses who were all in various states of smiling broadly to mild indifference. Catra avoided all eye contact with her former commander.

“Now that that’s all out of the way. I invite you to like, a luncheon in your honor at the castle and stuff.” Mermista muttered.

“Oh did you hear that love, a party!” squealed Entrapta.

“Um whatever, I didn’t say party. It’s just sandwiches and tiny appetizers.” Said Mermista managing expectations.

“Awww, did you hear that Bow she called him love” Glimmer gushed.

Entrapta grabbed onto Hordak’s arm and started dragging him. He broke away from her.

“I think I’ll stay here for a moment dear, Mr. Sea Hawk may need help unloading-“ he began.

“Oh I don’t need any help, the dock workers will unload the cargo while we go enjoy ourselves”. Sea Hawk draped his arm around Hordak’s neck. “Welcome home to freedom my friend!”. It was not quite the welcome he expected but Entrapta seemed very happy and that’s all that mattered to him.He looked back at the clones puzzled.

Etheria had, had a problem. When Horde Prime was obliterated he left an army of clones in his wake, the ones that had not perished in the fight, then cut off from the hive mind and his dark influence were left bereft and without purpose. They did have an inborn natural desire to serve and prove themselves worthy. 

“So Glimmer and I had an ideathat they needed to be given a purpose and for better or worse the people of Etheria would um, well, ‘exploits’ not the word but I guess take advantage ofthe clones innate desire to please. In a good way! Just like Wrong Hordak! They’d be taught useful trades and skills” Said Bow excitedly to an uncomfortable Hordak next to a table of tiny sandwiches.

“And for the most part the people of Etheria were very forgiving! “ Chimed in Glimmer proud of the work they’d done. “They were like lost children to be adopted out to different villages and kingdoms!”

“All the kingdoms?” Hordak asked “Dryl included?”

“Especially Dryl!”, Glimmer was very proud “Bow did such a great job withWrong Hordak”.

“I wouldn’t say that, um well yeah he’s a fast learner. I just borrowed some books out of the library from my Dads’ on etiquette and some other subjects and well now you and Entrapta have new servants at the castle with Wrong Hordak in charge. Of the servants! In charge of the servants! Like a head butler?” Bow laughed nervously. He found Hordak hard to read at times but his eyes seemed to glow a bit redder at the mention of Wrong Hordak’s name.

“So my brothers have been given a purpose you say?” Hordak asked. A few clone servants were buzzing about the throne room carrying trays of fizzy drinks.

“It’s been great!” Glimmer chimed in again “In the lastyear your clone brothers had become black smiths, farmers, tailors, cooks all kinds of useful things”.

“Yes! It’s been working out really well!”, Bow was smiling too much .

“That is good to hear, I had wondered what would become of them, it’s important to have a purpose.” Hordak said as he took a fizzy drink from a passing tray.

***

Entrapta’s lab to the untrained eyed was a catastrophe. Boxes and bins filled with a myriad of different mechanical components, wiring and tools were strewn about seemingly haphazardly. Sparks flew about the lab as she welded together a new housing for the invention that would redeem Hordak. She was sure of it. All the work he had accomplished on Beast Island along with this device and the people of Etheria would begin to forget about all he had done and focus on a bright new future. She stood back and lifted her welding mask to examine her work. Hordak was at a nearby work bench working on the controls soldering together a multitude of tiny connections and minuscule wiring using a magnifier between him and his delicate work. He turned to watch Entrapta for a moment and the two catching each other’s eyes smiled. The moment of contentment was broken by the voice of Wrong Hordak as he entered the lab with a tray of snacks and drinks.

“Princess I took the liberty of having the kitchen prepare you some snacks. You’ve been in here for hours now, as well as you Master Hordak. It is past lunchtime”. He said as he placed the tray down on a small table after wiping it down and tossing some loose screws off of it onto the floor.

“Thanks!” Said a grateful Entrapta. Hordak returned to his work. He did not care much for fizzy drinks. The tantalizing smell of the freshly baked scones and tiny pastries did make his stomach growl as he continued soldering.

“Princess if I may be so bold do you need some additional help perhaps I-“

“No”, said Hordak without looking up “We’re fine we don’t require your assistance in this matter”.

“Oh I would never intrude upon your work! I was thinking some help with organization and some cleaning” Wrong Hordak clarified in a bright cheerful tone.

Entrapta was busy eating as many little snacks as she could, she had skipped breakfast to start work that morning. “Maybe we could use a little help” she said between bites. “It is a getting a bit messy in here”.

“Thank you Princess! If you’re done with this tray I’ll take it and return to start the work”. Wrong Hordak was thrilled to be of help to Princess Entrapta and Hordak.

“Hordak love, you want some scones? I saved you a few. Sorry I was really hungry”. Entrapta offered up the last of the snacks to him. To which he smiled at her and gratefully took and ate them. Wrong Hordak swiped up the tray and whistled his way out the room and down the hall to search for a broom. Entrapta kissed Hordak on the cheek as he chewed. “I love you” she said. She had discovered that a well timed “I love you” and a kiss could brighten his mood. They went back to work, long past dinner time and into the night. Entrapta fell asleep at her work bench which was not an unusual occurrence. Hordak thought to wake her, but taking care to let her sleep, carried her in his arms up to bed.

***

“Ta DA!”, Entrapta cried as Hordak pulled a large sheet off of their invention. They were in the courtyard of the castle at Brightmoon for the annual Etherian Makers Community Exposition. “We give you the Waste Disposal Unit 2000!”. The ‘2000’ had been Entrapta’s idea when naming the device. She had insisted to Hordak that it made it sound fancier. The bulky canon like device that they had made on Beast Island had been replaced by a sleek box like design, white with silver accents, the controls were a touch pad style, which Hordak manned. “Allow us to demonstrate!”, a small pile of kindling had been placed in front of the unit. A red light shone from the front of the device and appeared to scan the objects placed before it. It beeped, then counted down from 5, a blue green laser light shot out from a small turret atop the box. Living up to its name the kindling was vaporized. No fire or flash but a small white whiff of smoke was all that remained. There was an audible gasp from the crowd followed by hushed whispered and murmuring, which was broken by a loud laugh from behind the crowd.

Catra, who was there with Adora, Bow and Glimmer, to help support Entrapta, laughed. “I guess you were right Bow, Beast Island was a bad idea”.

“Catra! Stop!”, Adora was annoyed “What are you talking about? Don’t be so mean, oh wait a minute…” Adora started.

Entrapta held on to Hordak’s arm as they stood proudly next to their device. He even had a small smile on his face.

“I think they all like it “ said Entrapta. Bow came up to the pair with a nervous look on his face.

“So that was interesting. It definitely um uh, disposes”. He said trying to find the bright side. “I can tell you two worked really hard on this, the design is brilliant and…”

“Yes? And?” Entrapta asked eagerly

“Yes, Master Bow tell us what do you really think ?” Asked an equally eager for approval Hordak.

“I think it’s a most-“ Bow stammered and smiled.

“ Dangerous device. If it can vaporize objects wouldn’t one construe it to be a weapon?” intoned King Micah who was in attendance and had seen the demonstration and it filled him with fear and doubts regarding Hordak. Catra shot Adora a glance and mouthed the words “Told you so”.

“OH but it’s not! We designed it to vaporize waste. I mean you could point it at anything I guess but you have to program it first. See it scans an object to determine if it’s in its database of objects to be vaporized. Here we'll show you!” Entrapta aimed the device at a nearby flower bed. It scanned the flower bed, and beeped.

“I think I’ve seen enough.” King Micah said. Just as he passed by the device through the red light. “Princess Entrapta I know you meant well but-“ just then the device timed down and vaporized the flower bed. The crowd gasped, followed by more murmuring and whisperingHordak’s name. 

“Well, that shouldn’t have happened. We just need to tinker with the programming a little more and-“ Hordak put his hand on her shoulder.

“Entrapta stop please dear.” Hordak’s face flushed with embarrassment at the very obvious lapse in logic and he desperately needed to leave. He could feel all the eyes on him.

“I order you to disable this device and leave it here and you will return tomorrow, alone, Princess Entrapta to dismantle it”. King Micah was shaken but remained calm.

Entraptahad pulled her welding mask down in front of her face, as she sat upon her hair next to the machine and began to pull off a panel on its side.

“Hey it’s me Glimmer “ she stood in front of her. “It’s ok. My dad’s not mad he can just be overly cautious sometimes. I’m sure he’s impressed with all your hard work the… two of you did” She looked up at Hordak who was staring off avoiding all eye contact.

“I see a brilliant device that only two geniuses could have created” said Bow “I’m sure Glimmer’s right”.

Hordak walked away to get away from the crowd. He found a quiet spotin the corner of the gardens, and sat on an ornate bench. Head in his hands. He felt the presence of someone near.

“Hordak?” Adora said trying to get his attention “is everything ok?”.

He looked up at her. “I had to get away from the crowd is all”.

“I understand” she replied as she sat down next to him.

“No, you don’t but that’s fine“ he softly replied.

“Entrapta she trusts you and she’s my friend and I just thought you should know that I trust her too.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. He let out a deep sigh.

“I don’t expect to be forgiven. But as my beloved is so fond of saying I won’t give up”. Hordak turned and smiled at Adora “I don’t believe I ever gave you a proper thank you for all you’ve done for me”.

Entrapta was pacing about her bedroom “We just have to think of another way to help Etheria and when we do everyone will see that you’ve changed and they’ll forget all about today and the war and when you tried to conquer-“ and she stopped herself. “I just want everyone to see what I see when I look at you.” She quietly said. As she turned to see Hordak sitting on the edge of the bed staring into the fire place. The orange yellow glow highlighting his face. He slowly removed his hooded cloak and took off his boots. She went and sat beside him and took him by the hand “We’ll think of something”.

“I think my dear we shouldn’t worry about that for now” he said the warmth of the fire reminding him of their nights under the stars.

“Are you sure love -”. She asked, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas. She needed to help him.

He turned and looked into her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Not now. Not here. We’re home.” He leaned in and kissed her softly then pulled away and removed his tunic.

“Because I was thinking about-“ She started but didn’t get to finish as hetook her face in his hands and kissed her again as she lay back onto her hair. She sat up suddenly “Oh, oh ok! I understand” she smiled and giggled and gracefully draped her massive purple pigtails like curtains in front of her as she got undressed. She lied back down as her hair slowly moved out of the way. Hordak watched her in awe. She reached up with her hair and pulled him down on to herself. She let out a deep sigh and relaxed at the warmth of his body against hers. He embraced her as the fire began to die down.

Hordak woke up. He turned and saw Entrapta fast asleep and snoring slightly. He watched her shiver in her sleep.For all its technological achievements the Crypto Castle of Dryl was drafty. He carefully got out of the too small bed and searched through a trunk at the footfor extra blankets. He lies an extra blanket on her and he trudged over and looked out the window. He couldn’t sleep. Now what? He thought. This was what you wanted a home with your beloved. He threw on some clothes and decided perhaps a walk would help his nerves.

Hordak found the castle to be overwhelming. A byzantine maze of corridors and endless unused rooms and hallways and doors that led back in on themselves or to nowhere at all or worse to a deadly trap. He tried to remember the way out. He stopped in front of a portraitof a purple haired child standing proudly in front of two robots with a familiar smile.

_“My dear? Is there anyone else here?” He asked her quizzically. “You’ve never mentioned a family. Where are your-”. He noticed her looking at the portrait with fondness but with a sadness in her eyes._

_“I’m, I’mkind of an orphan. I don’t remember my parents that well.” She stopped.“But there’s my bots! And my three confectioners that work here. The one makes the best fizzy drinks and the baker can make the cutest little cupcakes and scones! Oh, but they left for Brightmoon when the Horde took over the castle during the war. So now it’s just you and me and my bots and your clone brothers and Wrong Hordak. Come on! I want to show you my lab!”, she took him by the hand and they ran._

Hordak reached up to touch the portrait. Orphan, he thought I guess we both are dear. He shivered, and wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders and made his way out downstairs avoiding all the deadly traps along the way.He had nearly made it out a small side doorway when a bright light cast his shadow across the door. He turned to find Wrong Hordak standing behind him holding a lantern.

“Is everything all rightMaster?” Wrong Hordak asked. “I apologize if I’m intruding your footsteps on the stairs woke me up and thought perhaps something might be wrong. How is the Princess? Does she require anything? You can always just ask me. There’s a buzzer in your room I believe-“

“She’s sleeping but not for long if you don’t keep your voice down” Hordak’s loud whispers echoed through the corridor. “I can’t sleep and-“

“I can make some herbal tea that might help Master Hordak“

“Please, stop calling me Master”.

“I only call you that as a formality as you are technically along with the Princess the Masters of the household I only mean to be respectful …” he replied far too cheerful for the middle of the night.

“I don’t need a lesson in etiquette. I need some fresh air. Please, go back to your chambers. It’s fine.” Hordak stared down his clone brother.

“As you wish um, brother!”. He smiled.

Hordak made his way across the courtyard, the light of the moons lit the way for him and he made his way out onto the road which led to the castle. He walked to the end of the road and looked up at the stars.

_“What are the odds of finding your home-world? Because I’ve been working on the numbers…”._

_“Astronomically high, my dear.No more like nigh impossible…_ _The odds of finding the correct planet among thousands, nay millions?”_

He realized he had no where else to go in the cold night and slowly went back to the castle.

***

Hordak took in the beauty of the Whispering Woods, the sunlight dappling through the trees. The rich scent of wildflowers filled the air. The endless colors, the softly chirping birds.Entrapta had business in Brightmoon performing some maintenance on her beloved Darla and he had come along with her despite feeling unwelcome there. The alternative being home in Dryl with Wrong Hordak. Her work would take most of the day and so he decided to explore. He had spent years trying to conquer the wondrous planet and he was realizing he had hardly seen any of it himself. He was walking along a well worn path, and had encountered a few wary travelers. Though Etherians were used to the sight of clones and seeing one even a red eyed one did little to arouse suspicion save a few curious children who pointed. He found he was mostly ignored. He realized that he knew little about Etherians too. Entrapta had done much to fill the gaps in his knowledge but he was a stranger in their world still. His thoughts were interruptedby the sound of a branch being broken. He turned around quickly. There were no animals in sight as far as he could see.

“Show yourselves now!”, Hordak stood his ground . He brandished his walking staff like a sword to the empty air. A leaf fell and was picked up by a breeze. The forest was empty, only Hordak. “I can wait.” He relaxed his stance and leaned one hand on his staff and waited. A few minutes passed by. He waited. The breeze blew through the trees carrying flower petals across the trail. And he waited. 20 minutes passed by. He grew annoyed.

At the 30 minute mark therewas a sudden flash of magic and softly glittering sparks filled the air to reveal Melog and a very nervous Catra and Bow a few feet away. 

“Um, I can explain!” sputtered Catra“We weren’t following you we were after-“

“We were hunting!” said Bow unconvincingly.

“I know what this looks like but its-“ started Catra, thefamiliar look on Hordak’s face made her tail fluff out in old fear.

“It was my idea!” exclaimed Bow “All mine I’m so sorry!”

“No it wasn’t. Explained Catra. “I’m sorry it was my idea…it’s just that afteryour little presentation at Bright Moon the other day I was nervous” she was looking down her tail twitched and she kicked a rock off the path into the woods. She looked up at him.

He stood with his arms folded crimson eyes blazing, rage boiled up within him, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.Melog grew in size mane puffed out as he took up a defensive posture in front of the two friends. Catra placed a calming hand on Melog, when she heard Hordak take a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh.

He sat down on well worn rock next to the trail rubbing his eyes in frustration. “I’m not. Angry.” He said slowly. “I’m, just. Disappointed. Catra given our , uh, shared history I can understand your mistrust but my beloved she speaks so highly of you Master Bow and I thought better of you. I won’t tell Entrapta about thisbut I would appreciate to not be followed in the future. Besides you're terrible at tracking” he said with a small sad smile.

“I’m so sorry, we had no right to do what we did-“ Bow apologized again. 

“You had every right” Hordak said as he stood up “You don’t trust me now let me be on my way”. He could hear the two arguing with each other as he made his way down the path deep into the woods.

There was a knock on the door that echoed through the high ceilings of the Library. George looked up from his book, “Are we expecting visitors today?” Just then Lance walked in with a tea tray piled high with treats..

“Maybe it’s Bow and Glimmer to come for a visit!”, Lance excitedly walked to the door as another knock followed “Coming!” he called out. He opened the door to find a weary Hordak. “Oh, um hello! You’re, you’re just in time for tea!”.


	4. History

Hordak felt safe within the confines of the library as he walked with his head cocked to one side examining the multitude of books on the endless shelves. He ran his hand along the spines and breathed in deep the smell of paper and ink.He stopped and looked up and around at the artifacts and bits of historical ephemera that filled a room that was simultaneously tremendous and comforting. George and Lance stood rooted by the fireplace both a bit wary. Unsure of what to make of their guest.

“What is he doing here?” muttered George under his breath to Lance “And why would you let him in?”

“I thought maybe you got a clone assistant for us?” Replied Lance in a whisper.

“Why would I do that?” George asked in a loud whisper.

“I don’t know!” Lance was smiling too much.

“You know who that is right? That’s not just some ordinary clone” George angrily whispered.

“I know I’m sorry, I’ll get rid of him?” Lance asked.

“Lord Hordak!”, George called out.

Hordakturned around and smiled, which caught George off guard, and walked over to the two historians. “This, this place is wonderful. It’s just Hordak now”. He awkwardly extended his hand towards them. “You are Bow’s fathers? He said you had a library but I didn’t think it would be this impressive”. Lance shook his hand, while George turned away folding his arms.

“Please, please sit!” Lance motioned to the couch that Hordak gladly took rest on, it had been a long walk. “Tea?” And before Hordak could answer he found himself with tea in hand. “So, uh lovely day isn’t it?”

“Why are you here?” George asked in an accusing tone. Hordak sensed the hostility coming from him and put down his tea, his hand shook. He turned his eyes away from them. “Not everyday a war criminal comes to call”. George was trying his best to stifle an anger he thought was long forgotten. “40 years ago you appeared on this planet and you set your sights on conquering it and you-“ he paused taking a deep breath while staring into the fire place. He turned to face him. “I fought for the first Princess Alliance all those years ago and it’s interesting I never saw _you_ before today, but I know of you and your work. I never once saw _you_ leading troops into battle no it was your soldiers who did your work and you? You caused unimaginable destruction, uprooted people’s lives and you burned my village to the ground but that wasn’t _you_. Where were _you_?” His voice cracked just a bit. Hordak was sitting with his fists clenched in his lap looking down, his ears low. “You have the nerve after all that’s happened to just come here to, to what end?”.

“I don’t, I don’t know you, or remember your particular village” Hordak lied. “ I don’t know how to answer your question” He looked up at George’s face briefly into eyes filled with rage, pain and regret.

“Damn you” George looked into Hordak eyes which he could not get a read on. “Damn you” he uttered through clenched teeth.

“George” Lance placed a hand on his shoulder “It’s o.k., remember what Bow told us. He’s not that ‘Lord Hordak’ anymore” He hugged his husband tight.

“That doesn’t excuse what he did” George replied.

Hordak stood up to leave. “ I should not have come here. I apologize”.

“Why did you come here?”, George asked him again “Answer my question”. He and Lance followed Hordak to the door. Hordak placed his hand on the door, leaned his head forward in grief.

“I don’t know this place, this planet. You’re right I set my sights on conquering a world and in all that long time I learned so little about it and it’s people. I had, I had a sort of tunnel vision. I-“ he stammered “but I love Princess Entrapta and this is her world I should at least know more. I-“. He trailed off his heart heavy with the weight of history. They stood in stunned silence at the former evil leader of the Horde’s words.

“You served your time Hordak, but understand that not everyone on Etheria thinks it was enough.” George looked up at Lance who took his hand in his and squeezed it tight. Love, he thought, Hordak loves someone? “Pleasestay and let’s start this again?” Hordak turned to see George with his hand extended, he awkwardly took it. “Don’t expect any forgiveness today though”.

“I understand” Hordakreplied with a small sad smile.

“Well where do we start?! “ Lance motioned to all the texts “Oh this is so exciting we have a student!”.

“I think an exchange is in order. You want to learn more about Etheria and we as historians need to know more about you” said George “the Horde and Horde Prime. We have a unique opportunity”.

“We have been working on collecting stories from the wars” Lance excitedly interjected “the first Alliance and especially the second Princess Alliance to have a record of everything that occurred, your story matters as well. Obviously it’s an integral part of history” Lance was giddy at the idea of getting to record Hordak’s story. Hordak was not. He wanted to put the past behind him and move forward. It seemed everywhere he went the past was there waiting for him in some form or another. He sat down and sipped his tea, and collected his thoughts and took a few deep breaths.

“I don’t want to revel in my past deeds or glorify what I did” Hordak answered them flatly, shaking his head.

“We can record history without glorifying it, that’s the whole point to understand what happened and why, more tea?” Lance was already refilling his cup.

“I do have an excellent memory but I don’t enjoy talking about the past.” Hordak looked at George. He wanted to ask the name of his village he was sure he’d remember it.

“I think it’s a reasonable price to pay to borrow a few books.You come by and we can record your answers to our questions about the war and your life”. George was unsure but felt this was his duty.

“What’s your first question?” Hordak asked filled with trepidation as he gave them a nervous smile. Yes, a reasonable price to pay he thought. Lance was grinning ear to ear as he ran to gather his notes.

***

Entrapta was cuddled up next to Hordak the midmorning light shone through the windows, casting shafts of color that illuminated the disheveled bedclothes. Hordak’s arm was falling asleep but he dare not move an inch. Entrapta listened to his breathing as she held his other hand on his bare chest while he used one of her pig tails as a pillow. Her racing mind was at rest as she focused her attention on her lover’s hand. Her delicate fingers were entwined in his long digits. She slowly untangled her fingers and gently caressed the lines of his hand. Ever the scientist she couldn’t help but mentally catalogue the traits of it, the slight variations of color in the light, the length of his claw like nails which had never scratched her, the lines of veins beneath his skin, she memorized them all. She looked up at his face in profile his eyes were closing as he was starting to doze off. “Did I wear you out?”, she asked him jokingly as she giggled. Hordak started awake and looked down at her.

“I’ve had a most enjoyable morning dear, but it is getting late don’t you think perhaps it’s time we get up. I’m halfway out of this bed as it is” Hordak replied as he looked at his left leg hanging off the bed. “You need a bigger bed”. He pulled his arm off of her and sat up straight.

“ _We_ need one you mean” she corrected him. It had been months now that Hordak had been living with her and yet she sometimes got the impression that he felt more like a houseguest but she wasn’t always sure. She thought to ask him but everything seemed to be going so well between them she was sure it was unnecessary.

“Entrapta I’ve been meaning to ask you something” Hordak asked, his back to her.

She sat up turned to him and placed a pigtail on his shoulder. “Of course! Ask me anything you know you can anytime! What is it?” She cheerfully asked in return.

“Why did you love me back in the Frightzone?”. He asked a suddenly very confused Entrapta.

“I thought we talked about this, you fell in love with me and-“ she started.

“Yes, we did. I did, but you? When I was trying to conquer Etheria and caused so much destruction and sent people to die did you love me even then? Why?” he asked.

Entrapta sat in silence and pulled a sheet up over her self. She closed her eyes a moment and tried to figure out what was happening. She carefully selected her words as she spoke slowly and deliberately “Well, I liked you because you were kind to me. You listened to me, you treated me, with respect. The more we worked together, I could see you were special, unlike anyone I’d ever known. I thought, and still do, that you were one of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. It’s not very scientific but I could feel that there was a…” she stopped, struggled to articulate what was in her heart and fearful of him not understanding “Call it a spark. A light inside you that I saw underneath all the bad things and choices you needed approval from your brother but not from me you were hurting and I”. She stopped herself from rambling unsure if he was listening but of course he was she thought he always listens to you. Hordak let out a deep sigh. “It’s okHordak I love you, you know that right? Please. Look at me?” Panic sneaking into her voice as she implored him. He brushed her hair off of his shoulder as he stood up and walked over to an armoire and began searching for his clothes amongst Entrapta’s numerous identical outfits “Hordak?” She called out again her voice ended in a whisper.The painful silence was broken by a knock at the door followed immediately by an oblivious Wrong Hordak carrying a tray ofbreakfast and Hordak’s dresses in an assortment of muted colors draped over his arm.

“Good Morning!” Wrong Hordak sung “ I didn’t see you at breakfast so I took the liberty of bringing some to you Princess and Master Hordak I had our brother tailor sew up some new clothes for you I hope you don’t mind. He used your old dress as a pattern but in some lovely new fabrics and colors well mostly shades of black which I must say do suit you unless you’d like something else?” He placed the tray down on at the night stand. “I’ll just leave these here for you Master-“

“GET OUT!” Hordak hollered at his kindly brother.

“Hordak!” Entrapta admonished him.

“I said get out PLEASE!” he growled at him.

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, don’t yell at him!” Entrapta’s voice grew shrill. Entrapta took Wrong Hordak by the hand“It’s ok. Just go, thank you for thinking of us” and smiled sweetly at him. He looked at her with deep concern and back up at his brother who was now gripping the doors of the armoire digging deep scratches into the wood his back to them his head low. An obedient Wrong Hordak did as he was told and shut the door behind him. Hordak rifled through the new clothes begrudgingly as they were indeed very well made and got dressed. He sat at the edge of the too small bed and pulled his boots on.

“Why are you so angry with Wrong Hordak all the time? ” Entrapta quietly asked. Hordak didn’t answer. “Are you mad at me?” She sheepishly asked. “If I did something please you can just tell me”.

“I’m sorry my dear I don’t know…I need to think”. He stood up and threw on a hooded cloak and grabbed a large satchel heavy with borrowed books and various supplies. He took some of the books out and left them on the trunk at the foot of the bed “I’m going out for a bit. I just need some time to think”. As he walked past her she grabbed his face with her hair and craned her neck up and looked deep into his eyes.

“I love you” and she kissed him on the cheek. He turned away from her and walked out the door. She sat in the bed they had shared, for quite some time until her breakfast went cold. A sickly ache grew in her stomach that wasn’t hunger as a tear ran down her cheek.

Hordak rushed down the main stair well and out a side door. As he rushed across the courtyard Emily rolled after him and tugged at the hem of his cloak. He stopped and turned to the bot which whirred and beeped and rolled to one side and started to motion toward the castle with the leg that always stuck. “Stay!” He ordered the bot. He turned to continue leaving and the bot deftly maneuvered in front of him. He side stepped and made his way out the main gates. He walked down the main road that led up to the castle then stopped and turned to look back, then kept walking through town and away from Dryl.

***

_“Ok first some demographic information.” Lance sat across from Hordak pen and paper at the ready “Name…Hordak aka Lord Hordak.Age?”.The question took him by surprise. It only just then occurred to him he was unsure of his own age. He was on Etheria for over 40 years and before that he served for just as many years beside Horde Prime. Am I that old he thought, he didn’t feel like an old man._

_“I’m afraid I’m unable to answer your question. I’m a clone I wasn’t ‘born’ as you would say so my age may appear…” trailing off he broke eye contact with an understanding Lance who had taken notice of Hordak’s nervous habit of fingering the crystal he wore._

_“That’s fine. Age, unknown.”_

_“It’s just a number right Lance?” George said sensing Hordak’s unease._

_“Oh yes! I mean it’s not important” he glanced up at George who nodded toward Hordakas his ears dropped a bit and his brow began to furrow. “Uh, I’m older than George and it’s never been an issue! Isn’t that right George?!” He smiled at Hordak._

_“Yes, yes by a whole year and half so um…” George too trailed off. “Perhaps we move on with some other questions”_

Hordak’s mind wandered as far as his feet. He had meant to return the same day he had left Dryl but he had gotten surprisingly far on foot and it had grown dark. He was tired, slightly hungry, and as he sat beneath a tree in a small wooded area, he felt a bit foolish as well. Sleeping rough under the stars made him long for the days on Beast Island, alone with his beloved. He tried to focus his thoughts.

_“…Then Horde Prime entered my mind and read my thoughts then I underwent a mind wipe it was, very painful” Hordak looked at Lance._

_“What happened then?” Lance was writing furiously._

_“I was reconditioned and made another part of Horde Prime’s machine. The forty years I had spent trying to conquer Etheria, all that was lost it meant nothing to him I was a defect in his eyes still”._

Hordak thought he didn’t belong on Etheria but at one time he had also thought he belonged back with Horde Prime. His stubborn flaw of individuality had made that impossible and he was grateful for it but why was this all so hard he thought, She-ra healed me is this what’s left after all the evil was taken away. A cranky, short tempered shut in still, but instead of a lab in the Frightzone it was the Crytpto Castle? He was a jumble of open wounds and bad memories.

_“…After my encounter with Catra on Horde Primes’s ship I was given a second cleansing mind wipe it too was quite painful” Hordak recalled._

_“Because she called you by your name?” Lance asked._

_“Yes, it was forbidden we were just parts of a whole” Hordak fiddled with the magenta crystal that hung from his neck “But I remembered her still”._

_“Entrapta?” Lance asked. “After two mind wipes you still remembered her?” tears welled up in the corner of Lance’s eyes as he looked at George._

_Lance quickly wiped his eyes “ So Horde Prime controlled you through violence and intimidation. The constant threat of being thrown away as useless was always looming over you”._

_“All I had I ever known was Horde Prime. To serve him in his glorious mission to bring order and peace. I was created for that sole purpose I see how wrong that all was but now…” Hordak trailed off._

“I choose, now. I choose, true light. I choose, a righteous path. I choose love.” He held his head in his hand as tears welled up in his eyes. He whispered his mantras over, over and over as the sky darkened and the stars appeared. He had found a home with Entrapta but doubt and guilt were souring his mind and threatened to poison his heart against her.

***

“He’s gone missing!” Entrapta cried out as she burst into the Great Hall at Brightmoon followed by Emily. “Gather the Princesses! If we each take a sector and fan out we can cover more ground we have to act fast it’s been two days and we’re losing daylight as it is!” She was holding tracker pads in her pig tails which she handed out to a baffled Glimmer, Bow and a visiting Mermista. “We still need Perfuma and Scorpia and Frosta where’s Adora we could we could really use She-ra’s help on this we have to move fast what if somethings’s happened to him and he needs our help and he’s waiting for us …”

“Entrapta?” Glimmer tried to get her attention

“…What if he fell in a ravine-“ Entrapta was spiraling.

“Entrapta!” Bow tried to stop her.

“…Or was attacked by some wild animals-“ Entrapta’s pigtails frizzed out in fear.

“Ok, Geek Princess” Mermista calmly intoned as she grabbed Entraptaby the hair and yanked to get her attention. Entrapta stopped for a moment. Mermista let go of her hair “Stop, take a breath and slowly, tell us what’s going on, slowly”.

“Hordak’s gone” Entrapta answered meekly as she slowly sank down as her hair formed a cushion beneath her. “He left two days ago and hasn’t been home that’s not like him”. Bow sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, that’s all?” replied Mermista. Glimmer took Mermista by the arm and yanked her away and out of ear shot of their friend.

“Mermista!” Glimmer angrily whispered “She’s obviously very upset. I know you’re not Hordak’s biggest fan but she loves him. We have to help her.”

“What happened right before he left? Did he say anything? Any clues?” Bow asked.

“He was asking me why I loved him and then he got mad at Wrong Hordak and said he needed to think and then he left without saying goodbye or I love you back” said Entrapta “I don’t understand what happened we were having such a nice morning and -“. She hung her head low and sniffled. Mermista knowingly smiled.

“Yeah, I think I know what’s going on. You had what’s called a fight and Hordak took off in a big over dramatic huff is all. Guys can be such babies I mean-“

“Mermista!”, Bow shot her a glance.

“What? Come on we all know how he is. I mean like obviously he loves you and stuff Entrapta”.

“Obviously?” Entrapta looked up at her friends surrounding her as she got up. “Yes, the data and all other evidence leads to that conclusion, so since he hasn’t returned logically something terrible must have happened!”.

“Ok, we’re back here now” said an exasperated Bow. “I don’t think we should jump to conclusions”.

“We’ll help you search, Entrapta if that’s what you need” Glimmer smiled at her friend as she took her by the hand. “I’ll send word to the other Princesses to search their kingdoms. I’ll try to send word to Adora and Catra they went camping maybe they’ve come across him”.

“I’m sure he’s fine Entrapta, he’s a former general, a soldier, I mean he has survival skills. What’s the worst that could happen?” Asked Bow. Entrapta’s eyes widened in fear.

“Is that you my boy?! Ahoy! Hordak!” Sea Hawk called out to the pale figure walking along the shore. Hordak looked up in shock. He had woken up that foggy morning and still fearful of returning to Dryl continued on his journey and had followed a trail which had led to a shoreline. The fog was breaking and the sky grew hazy but the sea air smelled fresh and full of promise. The morning was peaceful and his mind had been starting to ease as he walked barefoot enjoying the sensation of the wet sand between his toes.

Sea Hawk was hanging upside down from the bow of his own ship. A much larger ship was anchored a few yards away. He was bound and regrettably not gagged by a trio of fellow pirates. The largest one stood beside the hapless Sea Hawk and was brandishing a tremendous cutlass. The other two scraggly looking pirates were searching the vessel and tossing all manner of bric-a-brac over board. Hordak ran toward the ship and it’s dangling figurehead and as he approached the monster seemed to grow in height. In what was just a few blinks of an eye Hordak wielded his satchel of books and supplies like a mace and swung with all his strength at the pirate’s knees which shocked the ruffian and took him off balance. Hordak swung again knocking him head first into the sand as he then swiftly leapt over his larger opponent while stepping on his head to grab the cutlass that had flown out of the pirate’s hand during his attack. Now armed with the heavy blade he dropped his satchel and kicked the monstrous pirate in the ribs with his heel and held the cutlass blade to his neck . The other two stood frozen and dumbfounded on the deck as they watched their boss get beaten by this strange blue haired clone with blazing red eyes and crimson teeth.

“YOU TWO!” He growled to the remainder of the gang. They dropped their swords. He ran the blade along the pirate’s neck enough to draw just the right amount of blood to strike fear into all their hearts. “Disembark NOW!” The two pirates dived over board and swam back to their ship. “and you?” He stepped back and allowed the embarrassed pirate back to his feet. Hordak kept his defensive posture with the sword pointed at him. The pirate held his hand to his neck as blood dripped down and backed away slowly. Hordak watched carefully as the pirates sailed away.

Sea Hawk’s face practically hurt from how hard he was grinning ear to ear. “I had it all under control” He lied “Thank you though for the assistance”. Hordak cut him down and he fell headfirst into the sand. Hordak tossed the sword aside. His hands were shaking and his breath was shallow and quick. He closed his eyes. Sea Hawk freed himself from his bindings and looked at Hordak, who was shook by his own actions. “Hordak my friend what you need is a drink! Come let us celebrate our victory this morning!” as he threw his arm around Hordak’s neck.

****“It’s a bit early in the morning don’t you think Mr. Sea Hawk?” Hordak said as he took his arm off his neck and stepped away to gather his things. He handed the sword to Sea Hawk and dusted the sand off himself. He walked over to some large rocks sat down and pulled his heavy boots from his bag and pulled them back on. “But if you know of a place where I could get some breakfast that would be most appreciated”.

“Of course! It’s on me friend!”. He held his hand out to Hordak to help him off the rocks. He took Sea Hawk’s hand even though he didn’t need help getting up.

Sea Hawk watched Hordak devour his breakfast. Hordak was happy to be eating, especially food that wasn’t miniaturized and with non-carbonated drink to boot. “Fighting off those dread pirates really worked up an appetite huh?”.

“I apologize where are my manners”. He took a gulp from his drink. Hordak wiped his face with a napkin. “Thank you for this”.

“It’s no trouble! What I’m wondering though is what brings you here. You’re a long way from Dryl and the odds of you running into me must be astronomical! You know what this means?” Sea Hawk smiled “It was fate that brought you, destiny!”.

“Coincidence if anything Mr. Sea Hawk” Hordak replied though he had to admit it was a little comforting to be with someone he knew however tangentially.

“Either way the tale of your, um our bravery today will spread far and wide I assure you. I’ll make sure of it” he winked at Hordak who sensed Sea Hawk wouldn’t allow him to leave without explaining his presence on the shore that morning. He sighed.

“I needed some fresh air and started wandering is all. The day got away from me and I camped out last night woke up and continued wandering” Hordak turned to see a look of concern on Sea Hawk’s face.

“You had a fight with Entrapta didn’t you?” Sea Hawk asked knowingly.

“I would not say that exactly. I was short with Wrong Hordak and she raised her voice to me but I didn’t do anything, say anything untoward-“ Hordak said as he replayed what had happened in his mind's eye. “I asked her something and she answered but I-“

“What did you ask her?” Sea Hawk couldn’t help but pry.

“I’d rather not discuss this” Hordak ate some toast and looked away.

“Did you get the answer you wanted? Or maybe you asked the wrong question? You can trust old Sea Hawk, just tell me! Confession is good for the soul! You’ll feel better! I bet-“

“I ASKED HER WHY SHE LOVED ME!” An exasperated Hordak blurted out. The sudden outburst shocked the other patrons in the cozy seaside tavern the murmur of background chatter halting as all eyes were on the odd couple at the bar. Sea Hawk smiled and waved. The patrons went back to minding their own business.

“Oh Hordak you really are new to all this aren’t you?” Sea Hawk asked.

“I don’t know why I’m talking to you this is none of your business” Hordak glared at him.

“But it is! My dear friend has made a terrible error when it comes to romance. It is my duty to help you.” Sea Hawk declared.

Hordak rubbed his eyes, then turned to his girlfriend’s friend’s boyfriend.“Why do you even care to help me Mr. Sea Hawk?”.

Sea Hawk was taken a back by the question and a sadness filled him as clearly this man was hurting and didn’t think he deserved help which to Sea Hawk was a preposterous idea but still he proceeded carefully. “Well, you helped me fight off those ruffians so I’d say you’re owed a favor in return eh? Something more than toast? An impartial ear to listen?” Hordak carefully considered the offer.

“It’s more than just that I-“ Hordak stopped “I’m not sure where to begin”.

“Let’s start with the matter at hand. Do you doubt that Princess Entrapta loves you? Also why do you hate Wrong Hordak?” Sea Hawk took a swig from his stein.

“No, I just don’t understand why she loved me back during the war. I wasn’t exactly…a good person then. Wait what? I never said I hated Wrong Hordak”. Hordak answered.

“Oh, it’s obvious, everyone knows you do. But back to the war. She obviously saw something in you” He said reassuringly.

“Yes, she called it a spark a light.” Hordak smiled slightly.

“So why did you run away from that? She’s seen you at your worst and loves you still and now when you’re at your best she loves you even more I’m sure!” Sea Hawk said.

“I don’t know. It’s so hard to accept. It doesn’t make sense I know but it’s as if I wasn’t. Made for this. I know. I’m not a defect-” Hordak spoke haltingly choking on his own words “ but I have no purpose. Or place on this world. Why do I feel… broken?”

“Because you are” Sea Hawk answered plainly “We all are in some way. You do have a purpose to be with the woman you love that’s a wonderful thing but I wouldn’t expect her to fix you.” He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What you need is a hobby! Something to distract yourself and help you feel fulfilled, accomplished but without any pressure to be perfect. Perhaps fishing with your new best friend?” Sea Hawk grinned trying to lighten his friend’s mood. He knew he couldn’t fix him in one sitting either. Hordak looked at him quizzically. “You know you remind me a bit of my Mermista, she has a bad habit of not expressing her feelings too and just letting things bottle up. It’s not healthy I tell her.”

“Yeah you do” Mermista said.

“Oh hello Mermista” Sea Hawk said. “Mermista! How long have you been standing there?!”

“Long enough.” She smiled then wentback to the doors stuck her head out and called out “Hey! Geek Princess get in here!” Entrapta burst in the doors. She scanned the room and stopped in her tracks and dropped her tacker pads. And made a bee line for the bar.

“Hordak!” She threw her arms around him. “Why did you do this? I was so scared for you I thought something happened!” She grabbed him by the wrists shaking him. “I am so happy and mad at you don’t ever do anything like this again!” She shrieked.

“Thank you Mermista for suggesting we check the shorelines first. Oh you’re welcome. We couldn’t have done it without you” Mermista said aloud. Bow and Glimmer walked in and breathed a sigh of relief for their friend.

“I think we should leave now” Glimmer said.

“They have a lot to talk about I’m sure” said Bow.

“You have no idea!” Sea Hawk said as he got up off his stool. “Which… is none of my business” he said as he winked at Hordak.

“Thank you Sea Hawk.” Hordak nodded to his friend.

“So you just let me know when you want to schedule that fishing trip eh?” Sea Hawk said as Mermista took him by the arm and dragged him out.

“You’ve done enough. Give them some privacy” Mermista smiled at Sea Hawk and blushed.

“Oh! Thank you guys! “ Entrapta called out. She turned to Hordak. “I guess we do have a lot to talk about. What are the odds though of us finding you at the first place we started looking huh?”

“Maybe it was destiny, or fate?” Hordak said looking into her magenta eyes.

“Coincidence at best” she said with a huge grin. She stopped smiling and shook her head “No wait, I’m still mad at you for just leaving how you did. You need to talk to me about what’s bothering you I’m not always good at knowing what to ask so just err on the side of just telling me when you’re upset or somethings bothering you ok?” She let go of him, and took his hands in hers. He looked down at their hands together. She perched herself up on her hair and leaned in and kissed him. He shuddered and let out a sigh.

“There’s just so much going on in my mind right now…” he confessed.

“That’s ok, I have , I mean we have time. Let’s go home. To our home” Entrapta embraced him.

“There is one small thing I think would be of help” he informed her as they left the tavern.

“Tell me!” She smiled contentedly as she held on to his arm.

“Promise me you won’t think it’s odd?” Hordak asked.

“Remember you can tell me anything ok? I won’t judge you” Entrapta said and she didn’t.

When they returned at last to their Castle they were greeted by Wrong Hordak. “Princess! You’ve returned! It’s so good to see you! And Master Hordak!”. He said in his sing song way. “Are you hungry? I’ll have the kitchen prepare some dinner. You must be tired”. Hordak reached into his satchel and pulled out a book which he tossed to Wrong Hordak, fumbling he caught it and looked at the front cover confused.

“As the Master of this house I’m ordering you to pick a new name”. Hordak commanded with a grin on his face.


	5. Beginnings

The sea was still as glass as the dawn light crept across the water from the horizon the stars fading to ghosts. The faint whistle of a melody was carried on the wind as Sea Hawk untangled fishing lines. Hordak sat on the deck leaning against the mast and read a book on Etherian Customs and Traditions by flashlight.

“Do you require any assistance?” Hordak asked Sea Hawk as he put his book down and stretched and got up and walked about the deck.

“Oh, no I’m just about done. I must say I’m happy you took me up on my offer” Sea Hawk answered.

“Yes, well Entrapta was quite insistent upon it after I told her about it”. Hordak said as he thought about the conversation.

_“So how early would you be leaving?” Entrapta had asked._

_“Sea Hawk said to catch the best fish we have to leave before dawn” Hordak answered as he stretched his arms and yawned._

_“So you’ll be gone all day? The whole day? You won’t be back until late?” She asked again._

_“Yes” he answered through another yawn as he turned to his side “Goodnight my dear”._

_“Perfect!” Entrapta said aloud. “Yes, yes perfect…” He had muttered as he fell asleep._

“Well she’s clearly very smart” Sea Hawk gazed across the water and the brightening sky. “ The salty sea air will do you good my friend!”. Hordak wasn’t sure he could tolerate the man for a whole day but yes, she was smart. He needed a friend he knew that much too. Sea Hawk handed him a rod and reel. “I trust you’ve never baited a hook before?” He asked as he held a bucket of dirt and worms up to Hordak’s face.

After much worm wrangling Hordak and Sea Hawk sat in silence in deck chairs occasionally jerking their fishing rods in the hopes of attracting some fish. It had been what seemed like hours to Hordak and he was shocked at how quiet his loquacious friend had been. He was expecting him to regale him with tales of his adventures or force him to sing shanties but instead he just sat quietly a serene look on his face. Suddenly Hordak’s reel began to unspool his fishing rod jerked out of his hands.

“You’ve got one!” Sea Hawk cried. “Hold on tight and reel her in!”. Hordak stood up knocking his chair over and caught his rod before it went over board. He braced his foot against the hull and swung back with all his strength while reeling in his catch. He pulled in a tremendous shining blue fish the water droplets cascading off of it sparkled in the sunlight. Sea Hawk ran over with a large net “Drop her in!”. Water splashed on the deck and both men slipped and fell the fish flopped about. Sea Hawk stood up first and fell once again, face first onto the defiant catch. Hordak laughed, stood up, regained his balance and picked his friend up off the deck by his arm. Sea Hawk was impressed with Hordak’s strength. The fish fell still. “I had no idea you could do that!” He exclaimed as he crouched down carefully to examine the catch.

“Fishing?” Asked Hordak “No, I suppose I didn’t either I-“

“Not that I mean, that was quite impressive for your first catch, it’s nearly as big as you! I meant I didn’t know you could laugh” Sea Hawk teased. Hordak blushed and then shook his head and chuckled again. “I knew this was a good idea!” Sea Hawk said as he got up again. “ Well, that’s one for you let’s see if I can catch anything. I’m going to try the starboard side this time.” Hordak dumped the fish into a large wooden bucket while Sea Hawk dragged his chair over to the other side and settled back down. Hordak baited another hook as he had been shown, and pulled his chair up next to Sea Hawk. The two fell silent again, until Sea Hawk began to hum and then whistle a melody of his own creation. Hordak closed his eyes and listened to the wind, waves and song the warmth of the risen sun warmed them both. “So, what were you reading friend?” Sea Hawk asked breaking another long silence.

“The book? It’s on Etherian customs and traditions” Hordak answered.

“Learn anything interesting?” Sea Hawk asked.

“It’s all very fascinating” Hordak turned to his friend a troubled look on his face “I wish to do something for Entrapta, show her how grateful I am and to thank her I, I’m not sure what to do”.

“Oh that’s easy!” An over confident Sea Hawk declared. “You can never go wrong with flowers! Women love flowers. Trust me! I think we may know a certain Princess who can help out with that!” He smiled broadly as his reel then began to unspool rapidly and his rod jerked out from his hands. “I’ll get the net!” Hordak cried.

Hordak walked slowly and deliberately down the hallway that led to Entrapta’s bed chambers. Entrapta walked behind him her prehensile pigtails were wrapped around his head blindfolding him.

“Is this necessary?” He asked wearily for while it had been a pleasant day at sea it had also been a long one and he longed to lay down to rest.

“I told you it’s a surprise!” Entrapta cheerily answered him “Almost there turn left!” Hordak gingerly turned to his left reaching out with his hands feeling for the door handle. “I’ll get that!”, a tendril of hair reached out and opened the door as he pushed his way in and walked into the room banging his shin against something hard.

“OW!”, he yowled more shocked than in pain.

“Sorry! Are you ok?” She asked him sweetly.

“Yes, I’m fine” he said through gritted teeth “Could you please dear…” he began frantically pulling the hair away from in front of his eyes.

“TA DA!” She cried out as she stood in front of him her arms wide as he took in what he was seeing. Tools, circuitry, and wiring lay strewn about and around the bed which was now at least three times the size it had been and lengthwise longer than he was tall. He slowly walked up to it amazed taking care not to step on her tools and any loose screws. He ran his hand along the footboard which was embedded with what looked like decorative crystal. He looked up at the headboard which had similar crystals embedded in the smooth metallic surface. His eyes widened with realization.

“I have some of your brothers working on quilting some new bedding for us, we’ll definitely need bigger blankets!” Entrapta was grinning wide “Do you love it? Oh wait until you see what it does!”. She quickly took off her boots throwing them across the room and she jumped up onto the mattress giggling with delight. Her petite frame dwarfed by it’s size. “BED RECLINE!” She commanded as the colored crystals in the headboard began to glow softly followed by a faint mechanical whirring sound as the bed moved. The mattress began to sit up forming itself into an incline at the head end. Entrapta fell back reclining on the mattress. “Great huh? Oh and that’s not all! The foot end declines and inclines too! And it can even do this!” Entrapta leapt off the bed with an assist from her hair. “BED TRIANGULATE!” She commanded. The headboard and footboard glowed bright as simultaneously the foot and head ends of the mattress pushed in and upward creating a soft triangular shape in the center of itself. Entrapta jumped back onto the huge bed and leaned onto it’s center her arms dangling over the newly formed shape. “It’s super comfy! So many possibilities!” She said stroking the mattress alluringly as she gazed at a stunned Hordak.

“It’s incredible” He said softly. “You did all this today?”.

“Yep! I figured it was time for a change and besides you hardly fit in the old bed this way you can be comfortable and you can stretch out you are taller than me after all but we’ll definitely need to run some tests to make sure I estimated our weights properly and test the strength of the mechanical box spring under stress and motion and-“ Hordak had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled away blushing. “You’re welcome” she said quietly. “Now about those tests”. She entwined her fingers in his pulling him in.

“Entrapta, this work is remarkable. It’s been a long day and I smell of fish entrails, in the morning? Yes?” Hordak gazed at her lovingly.

“Promise?” She squeezed his hands and brought them to her nose, and breathed in. “Oh yes, you need to wash up”.

Hordak breathed in deep the steam and the clean scent of soap as hot water rained down on him from the shower soothing his achey muscles. His shoulder ached and he figured he may have pulled something. He looked up and closed his eyes the water running down his face as he scrubbed the salt, sea and fish smell from his body and hair running his hands along the ports that lined his sides. He reached around to the port at the back of his neck, the last vestiges of Horde Prime’s control. His head dropped as he shuddered and found himself shivering in the hot water. He opened his eyes as he heard the shower door open and felt Entrapta’s bare hands on his shoulders. He turned the water down. “The floor will get wet” he said low without turning around.

“We have a mop bot just for that” she said, “Let me help you out”.

“You don’t have to feel obligated-“ he protested.

“I like to silly.” Entrapta insisted proceeding to scrub his back for him keeping mindful of the ports that had been irritating him as of late. He let out a deep sigh.

“That, feels good. Thank you”. He put a hand up on the tiled wall and turned the water up a bit.

“Hordak I’ve been thinking” she spoke carefully “do they hurt? The ports?” She leaned in perched on her hair and examined the redness around the one on his neck as her scrubbing slowed down. He turned around his hand covering the port on his arm rubbing it gently looking away from her.

“Sometimes” he answered softly “I try not to think about it, them…” he trailed off. The water continued to shower down on him. Entrapta turned the water off and bounded away.

“I’ll get you towel” she responded. She returned with the biggest fluffiest towel she could find in the linen closet and wrapped it around him. “I can remove them -”. Hordak looked into her eager eyes as he carefully dried himself off, being gentle with the ports in question.

“-if you want?” She continued “I want you to be comfortable and you don’t really need them do you?” She followed him as he stepped out of the shower onto an overly fluffy bathmat then on to the cold tiled floor. A small round bot entered the room and began to squeegee the water to a side drain. It followed up with a mopping action nearly tripping Hordak as he stumbled around the bot and stood in front of the full length mirror, which lined one of the walls. He wiped off the some of the fog and gazed at his reflection. Holding the towel low around his waist he ran his hand along the ports on his sides and looked at the ones on his arms. Entrapta stood behind him and watched him in silence. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back holding him tight.

“Do they bother you?” He asked her.

“No, never did” she whispered in reply “Your imperfections-“

“Are beautiful, yes but I suppose if I am in need of a new exo suit the ports would be needed to-“ he began.

“But you won’t need one anymore, you’re strong, healthier now” she whispered as she listened to his breathing.

“Perhaps you’re right but in the future as I age and the reconditioning I underwent on Prime’s ship-“ he stammered a bit “it’s, it’s bound to wear off sooner than…and I-"

“We’ll handle it when the time comes. I won’t have to do them all at once we can start with one and see how it goes” She reassured him.

“Yes” he said placing his hands over hers “you may remove them. We can discuss it after the mornings’ experiments and testing, it’s getting rather late”.

The two retired to the new comfortable bed where he stretched out his whole body with room to spare. With his beloved next to him he stretched out his arms above his head and placed an arm gently around her shoulders. She snuggled up to him and listened to his heart beat quicken.

“Good night my love, sweet dreams” she wished him.

“I hope so my dear” He said as the moons’ light shone through the windows casting strange shadows about the room.

“They’ll stop eventually, the bad dreams…”she yawned “you’ll see a good nights rest in a comfy bed…” she trailed off falling asleep before him and he was left alone with his thoughts as he drifted. Anxiety rose in him as his thoughts wandered in the dark the anticipation of another nightmare filled sleep.

_Cast out the shadows. Cast out the shadows. Cast out the shadows._

_Why can I not see your thoughts?_

_I did it all for you brother!_

_Flowers! You can never go wrong with flowers._

_Cast out the shadows._

_You’re free now._

Flowers, flowers Hordak thought as he drifted off to his first deep and dreamless sleep.

***

A flurry of activity swirled around an oblivious Wrong Hordak as he sat at the table in the kitchen of the castle poring over The Book of Names. It was nearing lunch time and his brothers were busy with their assigned tasks. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to find a commanding Hordak standing in the doorway his arms behind him. The clones stopped in the midst of their tasks. The chatter fell silent. All eyes on their commanding brother. “What am I to call you?” asked Hordak noticing the book open on the table.

“Master, uh um I mean brother! What are you doing here?” chirped Wrong Hordak as he stood up from the table “Oh! That! Yes, uh no I uh um…” Wrong Hordak stammered. “OH! I can’t decide! Master, I mean dear brother this is such an important decision and I just can’t decide what suits me!” he buried his face in his hands as he crumbled back onto the chair. “I hate to disappoint you !” he mumbled.

“The rest of you return to your work” Hordak ordered the other clones which they all promptly did without question. Hordak approached his brother and with great hesitance placed a hand on his shoulder. “I. Understand. For so long you have been taught it was wrong to have a name. Choose what you want. You must do this for yourself. It matters not to me. Decide in time, there is no hurry” Hordak declared trying his best to be kind to his emotional kin. Wrong Hordak looked up at his brother.

“Are you sure?”, he sniffed and smiled broadly up at him. “Thank you! I assure you, you will be the first to know when I do choose!” He said as he stood up “Is that why you’re here? To check on me?” He asked eagerly.

“I am here because I require your assistance in a matter of some importance” Hordak intoned. “I need to set up a meeting with Princess…Perfuma is her name? For as soon as possible, I do not want Entrapta to know. This must be kept private. Can I trust you in this matter?” .

“I can get word out to her kingdom immediately!” Wrong Hordak replied cheering up considerably.

“Thank you” Hordak curtly replied and turned to return to Entrapta’s lab. He took the long way and took notice of all his brothers he came across along the way. He entered the lab to find a large table had been set up with clean white sheets and the lab was impressively clean. Entrapta was busying herself setting up a tray of instruments on a smaller table which was next to the larger one. Work lights surrounded her and the silver instruments glinted under the lights as she held them up and examined each one her lilac hair fashioned as a stool beneath her.

“You’re back!” She spun around and lifted her welding mask to which she had affixed a pair of magnifying glasses. She would need them with the delicate work that lay ahead. He walked over to her eyeing the instruments on the table the sight of a scalpel blade sent a chill down his spine. He ran a hand across the cool white sheet that lay on the table. He slightly smiled at her. “So, are you ready?” She took him by the hand. He sat upon the table holding his arm out for her and she lowered her mask and examined the port on his arm under magnification.

“I was wondering dear, about my brothers” He began, trying to distract himself “It would appear that there are redundancies amongst their assigned duties”. He winced as she poked and prodded at the tender flesh around the port. He turned his head away and continued “I don’t think you need five clones dusting one hallway”.

“Well, the hallways do get awfully dusty” she answered without looking up from her work.

“I propose they be given new assignments. You haven’t any guards for the castle perhaps some training is in order?” He proposed as he peeked down at what she was doing. “You should have some men at arms for simple guard duty and ceremonial purposes like any other kingdom”.

“The castle guards itself really and do we need an army anymore?” She picked up a scalpel and began a small incision around the port “Tell me if anything hurts”. He winced and looked away.

“I would hardly call it raising an army my dear. A handful of guards”.

“ It would appear that some of the neural connections have started to atrophy, it’s as if your body is rejecting these implants on a cellular level that would explain the discomfort you’ve been feeling you’re body is healing itself slowly. That’s great news!” she looked up and flipped her mask. He was looking away from her wincing in pain through gritted teeth. “Hordak?” She reached up with her hair and caressed the side of his face. He turned to look at her.

“Rip these from me then be done with it and the memories of Prime that plague me still.” He grumbled as he looked down at his arm, a small trickle of blood ran from where she had been prodding.

“This is hurting you though and I don’t want to cause you more pain. I’ve decided we’re putting this off until I can figure a way to operate painlessly on you!” She began to wrap his arm in a clean bandage.

“Pain was my constant companion for many years Entrapta” Hordak said as he gingerly lifted her head up by her chin. “I am fine with whatever you must do” he looked into her teary eyes.

“Oh Hordak. But I’m not fine with hurting you! I can’t. There’s an apothecary in town I’m sure they’ll have something we can give you to help ease any pain” she continued “the good news is that removal may prove easier than I first anticipated and the damage to the surrounding nerves and tissues may be minimal!” She excitedly declared as she finished bandaging his arm. He slid down off the table, as there was a musical knocking at the lab door as Wrong Hordak peeked in.

“Lunch is served!” Wrong Hordak announced. “After lunch may I speak with you brother regarding your um request?” He winked at Hordak.

“Oooo, lunch!” Entrapta hopped down off her hair and took Hordak by the arm. “So… how many guards do you suppose we need? If we’re going to have guards maybe we don’t need… the traps?” She asked as they walked down the hall passing yet more clone brothers dusting and polishing picture frames and unused furniture.

***

Entrapta rolled over in the empty bed and reached over expecting to find Hordak. She sat up quickly rubbing her eyes to see him seated at the foot of the bed an odd smile on his face the sun’s light shone behind him giving him a beatific glow. He was dressed in the prior day’s clothes. “Oh good you’re awake. There’s something I must show you” he said. She yawned wide and stretched out her arms opening her eyes to find him attempting to blind fold her.

“What are you… ohhhh…Hordak, it’s a little early for this I think” she said pushing the blind fold away “Maybe a little later…seems like a fun idea” she said though another yawn. “Did you ever come to bed last night?”

“No I, I have a surprise for you” An unusually eager Hordak announced.

“A surprise!” Entrapta practically jumped off the bed “Let me get dressed first.”

“It’ll take but a moment” He said taking her by the hands as she raised herself to his eye level on her hair “Come with me” he whispered in her ear sending a little shiver through her as she giggled “and cover your eyes?” He asked Entrapta who answered with a veil of hair that wrapped itself around her head covering her eyes. He carefully led her out into the hall and down to the main floor.

“Can I open them now?” She asked him as he led her down the main stairs.

“It is a surprise dear, careful! One more step.” He was holding her by the hand. Her hair began to sneakily pull apart allowing her a peek.

“Oh I can’t wait!” She squealed.

“Not yet” waving his hand back over her hair and brushed it back into place “Almost there”. He led her into the courtyard of the Crypto Castle. A rich fragrance was carried on the breeze to her senses. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yes! I can’t wait!” Entrapta was very excited to see what he had for her.

“You may open your eyes” he announced. Her hair unveiled itself from in front of her face. She blinked several times and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright morning light. “Ta da!” Hordak cried out happily excited for his beloved to see what had kept him up for the night. Entrapta stood and said nothing as she gazed out into the courtyard that was now an explosion of color. Fragrant rose bushes in varying magenta hues, taller than her were in full bloom growing out from the ground. They were set up in a circular pattern with a bench in the middle. A varied assortment of flowers were now growing around the whole courtyard. It’s beauty rivaled that of the gardens of Brightmoon. Emily rolled out into the courtyard and beeped excitedly and rolled along the pathways amongst the gardens. “Oh, our bench” she said at long last. “The one you built for us on Beast Island you found a place to put it.”

“There’s more, I had Princess Perfuma line the road leading to the castle as well with flowers would you like to see it dear?” Hordak took her by the hand and examined the expression or lack there of on his beloved’s face. His cheeks and ears flushed with embarrassment as he closed his eyes. “You, you don’t like it do you?” He asked his voice low.

“I didn’t say anything” she said looking at the hurt on Hordak’s face. She was trying to remember if she had ever mentioned wanting flowers before but couldn’t think if she had. Perhaps she had mentioned it and forgotten but that seemed highly unlikely to her.

“Exactly” he growled as he clenched his fists.

“Good morning!” Wrong Hordak sang out as he approached the pair. “Oh it’s lovely brother! You and the Princess must’ve been at work all night. What a lovely gift for Princess Entrapta! Don’t you just love it?” He cooed.

“I order you to rip these up by the roots and destroy them!” Hordak grumbled to his brother.

“Brother? I don’t understand” Wrong Hordak was very confused.

“I want these gone, gather some of our brothers and get to work!” he growled without looking at them feeling foolish. How could he have been so wrong he thought. “Sea Hawk damn you” he muttered through gritted teeth a rage building. He felt Entrapta’s warm hand in his. He looked down at her a look of concern and took a deep breath.

“Hordak” she said softly and pulled him closer to one of the rose bushes. “Do you like them?” she asked her cranky beloved. He stood in its shade and examined the flowers and with a feather light touch he ran his fingers along the blooms caressing the petals, velvet soft and breathed in deep the rich fragrance. He had chosen the colors himself to match Entrapta’s eyes with all the variations in them, dark lines of deep magenta, light pink and streaks of purple. He pricked a finger on a thorn and drew his hand back. Princess Perfuma had said there might be some thorns too. It was in the plants nature she had said.

“Yes, I do” he whispered feeling calmer.

“Then we keep them! Our castle can have flowers too!” Entrapta said as she raised herself up to his face.

“I didn’t mean to raise my voice I just-“ he started and stopped as she held his face in her hands and softly kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back running his hands up through her hair and pulling her in close to him.

“Are we to destroy these still?” Wrong Hordak called out from a few yards away now accompanied by three of their brothers with shovels in hand.

Entrapta pulled away for a moment “No!” she called out to them.

“Let us go back inside brothers we need to prepare breakfast for the Princess and brother Hordak and give them some uh time” Wrong Hordak said as he blushed watching his brother pick up Entrapta in his arms and carry her over to the bench.

Hordak carefully set her down and sat down next to her though she promptly sat in his lap instead her arms around his neck. He ran a hand up under the hem of her night shirt caressing her thigh as she nuzzled into his chest. She shivered as her skin pricked up with goosebumps. She took his hand and placed it on her chest. She trembled slightly at his exploring touch and let a out a contented sigh. She looked up at him. “There’s no one here you know just you me and all these flowers…” she leaned up and kissed his neck his ears twitching with pleasure.

“I don’t think that would be proper” he whispered. “There’s a bit of a chill this morning perhaps we should go inside…” she pushed off using her hair and straddled him. She ran her hands along his sides smiling flirtatiously at her love. She leaned in kissing him deeply as he longingly returned her affection his hands at the small of her back pulling her closer to himself. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up carrying her back to the castle. “I wouldn’t want to be the reason you catch a chill my dear.”

“Breakfast is probably ready anyway” she said conceding a minor defeat while giggling. Her laughter filled him with joy and for a few moments he forgot about his terrible miscalculation. As he put her down at the entrance to their home he turned back and looked at the garden. A simultaneously beautiful garden and a monument to failure he thought. “Hey look, Emily seems to like them” Entrapta pointed out as her favorite bot rolled and trotted about the paths between rose bushes. “Hordak, I know what you meant to do. I know I might not-“ she stopped herself not wanting to upset him “Thank you. Thank you very much” she said.

Hordak was sitting by a window in the kitchen reading a book when Wrong Hordak came in. A lone baker sat at the table decorating cookies. He stopped in his tracks and nearly dropped the tray he was holding.

“Brother, do you require something? Have you been waiting long? I apologize I was helping clean up from breakfast and…” He trailed off as he realized Hordak wasn’t paying attention. “ Are you here for an inspection? Or…” Wrong Hordak dumped his tray of dishes in the sink which caught the attention of Hordak as he looked up.

“He’s hiding” the baker said as he piped icing.

“I am not hiding brother, I merely care down here to-“ an indignant Hordak got up from his seat and put his book down.

“It’s understandable brother, after this morning’s debacle I do not blame you” the baker continued as he stopped and turned toward the Master of the house “for hiding from the Princess”.

“Brother Baker!” Wrong Hordak admonished him “You will not speak to Master Hordak in that, that familiar tone”. He took his duties seriously and that included disciplining his fellow clones over breaches of etiquette how ever minor.

The baker let out a small chuckle and went back to his work. “I apologize brother forgive me”.

“Inspection!” Hordak said out loud “Yes, I’m here to inspect the kitchen”. The kitchen was quite messy. He walked around the room feigning inspecting pots and pans then over to the baker and watched him over his shoulder.

“Everything in order?” The Baker asked a smirk on his face.

“Yes everything appears to be in order.” Hordak said in his most serious tone. Hordak watched the baker intently “What is it that you’re doing?” He asked genuinely interested. The baker held up a small cookie between thumb and forefinger it glittered in the light.

“Miniature star cookies for the Princess, I ice them first then add an edible glitter” he put the cookie down on a tray piled high with glittering rainbow stars. “I try to think of things she likes. Cute little animals for example that was last week. This week we’re trying a new theme. Space.” He said somewhat bored. Hordak stood stunned his eyes wide.

“They taste delicious brother Hordak! Would you like to try one?” Wrong Hordak asked between bites of cookie but his brother didn’t quite hear him.

Hordak’s mind raced, it was so obvious he thought. “How could I have been so shortsighted? It’s so very obvious!” Hordak said aloud as he rushed out the room. “Thank you brothers” he called back to them. He had a great deal to do, but first he had to find Sea Hawk.

***

Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio walked up the dusty road that lead to the Crypto Castle. Kyle carried Imp in a sling tied to his chest. Imp wasn’t much of a talker as he mostly parroted back snippets of things he had heard but lately he had been saying two words relentlessly “Hordak!” and “Entrapta!” in his mimicry of Hordak’s deep voice. A breeze blew along the path carrying with it rose petals that danced about their feet.

“Are you sure we’re in Dryl?” Kyle asked anxiety in his voice.

“Obviously this is the way to Dryl” Lonnie answered her friend annoyed.

“It didn’t look like this before” Kyle pointed ahead of them. When they had last been to Dryl it had seemed a desolate lonely mountain kingdom. The road which lead to the castle was awash in color now as they found themselves flanked on either side by hedgerows of magenta rose bushes which grew thicker and even brighter in color as they approached the castle gates. A set of clone gardeners were trimming and deadheading the roses ensuring they would continue to bloom, they looked up and nodded and smiled at the strangers. It had been a long journey from the Crimson Waste and they all hoped it wasn’t going to be for nothing. They had heard the rumor of Hordak’s miraculous healing and his feats of heroism defeating an army of 20 pirates single handedly saving someone named Sea Mark. Lonnie was skeptical but it was because of Imp that they were there. “This place looks so…different?” Kyle remarked.

“Yeah, really different” answered Lonnie “It’s actually kinda…beautiful?”

Rogelio stopped to sniff a rose and growled approvingly. The trio were met at the gates by two guards. Which for a moment sent shivers down their spines. These were not Horde soldiers but shades of the Horde were there. The clones were clad in dark grey and purple matching armor and hooded cloaks. They stood on either side of the main gates each brandishing a heavy staff, each with a sword on a hilt on their respective hips as well. They turned in unison and crossed their staffs in front of the unexpected guests. “Halt!”, the clones spoke in unison as well. “Please announce yourselves.”

“Uh, hi uh we’re from uh see back in the Horde, we were soldiers, uh…um” Kyle stammered. Rogelio lowly grumbled and took Kyle by the hand. He stopped rambling but was still nervous.

Imp squealed and giggled. “Hordak! Entrapta!” Imp cried the sound of the Master’s voice coming from this curious creature took the guards by surprise, they each looked at each other. The gardeners paused and looked up from their work.

“I’m Lonnie, this is Rogelio and Kyle” Lonnie calmly and confidently announced “We have someone Hordak may be missing. We heard we can find him here?”.

“Wait here please” the guards split up one stayed with the friends while the other went over to an intercom by the gates. He operated the touch pad which glowed light purple as it came to life as Entrapta’s voice could be clearly heard. “Princess you have three visitors here. Named Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle?…”

“Tell her we have Imp with us!” Lonnie called out and smiled as she heard Entrapta squeal over the intercom. The gates opened and they were escorted in by one of the clone guards across the courtyard. 

“Wait here, enjoy your stay” the guard smiled slightly at the odd guests. The three looked around. The two guards weren’t the only soldiers as they noticed there were several guards patrolling the inside perimeter. A gardener was clipping one of the rosebushes into a shape that resembled a kitten. While a random assortment of bots of various sizes and shapes milled about.

“Ok…this is weird. Maybe I’m wrong guys but why does this seem so weird?” Kyle asked still a nervous wreck. Rogelio growled at Lonnie.

“I know, I know” answered Lonnie. Just then Entrapta came running at them.

“IMP!” She cried “It’s really you!” Entrapta threw her arms around Kyle with Imp squeezed between them. “Thank you!”

Hordak slowly strode across the courtyard to them. Backlit he cut an imposing figure as he approached the happy group. The three looked up and the hairs on the back of Lonnie’s neck pricked up as she saw the shadowy figure eyes glowing. Their collective hearts raced. He stepped close to them his face and figure now visible he was smiling wide which only unnerved them more.

“Welcome!” Hordak said as Imp flew out of Entrapta’s arms and landed at Hordak’s feet. He crossed his arms and scowled then kicked Hordak’s foot and squealed with anger. Hordak crouched down and held his hand out. “I know you’re angry” he said low“I didn’t mean to forget you. I had no idea where you were. Forgive me?” He gently tousled the little one’s hair. Imp flew up onto his creator’s shoulder. Hordak stood up.

“Thank you for this. I am most grateful” he bowed slightly.

“Yes!” added Entrapta “we are! Please can you guys stay? We were about to have lunch!” She and Hordak shared a glance.

“We wouldn’t want to impose and it’s a long way back and-“ Lonnie started.

“I insist” Hordak said smiling at the confused friends. Kyle was frozen with fear and smiling for sheer politeness sake.

“This is so fun! You’ll be our first guests since we’ve come back from Beast Island!” Entrapta said as she led the friends into the castle. “Follow me and try not to touch anything we’ve been working on disarming all the deadly traps and there’s still a few more we need to find we wouldn’t want you to fall into a dark pit or anything” She grinned broadly.

“Traps?” Kyle muttered “Deadly?” Rogelio picked him up and carried him in.

“Let’s just get this over with guys” Lonnie said unsure of what they were getting themselves into. Wrong Hordak greeted the group as they entered the Great Hall.

“Greetings! And Welcome to the Crypto Castle of Dryl! Come join us for some refreshments in the dining hall”.

A clone servant served the weary travelers plates piled high with tiny sandwiches as another filled their goblets with sweet fizzy drinks. Rogelio and Kyle gratefully cleared their plates. Entrapta was regaling them with tales of her space adventures, all that had happened with Horde Prime with a few Beast Island stories thrown in for good measure. Lonnie watched them with suspicion. Hordak sat at the head of the table with Entrapta close to his right, he gazed at her lovingly as she talked, as Imp slept in his lap he gently stroked the creatures hair. This wasn’t the Hordak whose fearful shadow she had grown up in. He was smiling and laughing. Lonnie just then realized how different he looked without the bulky armor he once wore. She tried and failed not to stare at his scarred shoulders or the bandages on his arms. He stopped gazing at his beloved and turned his attention to their guests. He looked directly at each of his former Horde soldiers. He looked down and cleared his throat.

“I think it’s only right that I, I apologize for how you were all treated in the Frightzone. I wish I could change things but -” Hordak stopped as Entrapta took him by the hand “I can’t change the past I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I put you all through but I assure you I-“.

“It’s fine” interrupted Lonnie “We all made our choices. I think it’s best we all just put that all behind us and move on right? The Horde, Horde Prime it’s all just history now. I think I speak for all of us” she nodded at Kyle and Rogelio “We don’t hate you for what it’s worth”. Hordak smiled gratefully at her. She wanted to believe he had changed but the presence of heavily armed guards patrolling the castle and its grounds did little to assuage her fears. It was not long after that day that rumors began to circulate through out the villages of Etheria of Hordak’s new fearsome army and that it would be best to avoid the Kingdom of Dryl at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prior to my finding some revelations from the creators of the show regarding certain aspects of the characters. Mostly minor character design details and such. I strive for accuracy as much as I can and to stay true to the "canon". So maybe his eyes stay green and his hair is dyed overall I don't think those "mistakes" are too egregious ☺️


End file.
